


After Life

by mywisesoul



Series: Free [1]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Anal Sex, Character Death, Cruelty, Evil, Hate to Love, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, The Past, Torture, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 42,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywisesoul/pseuds/mywisesoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world that Iason and Riki come to know has come to an end. They must choose to stay and face death or escape Amoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mother threat

**Author's Note:**

> This story is huge so stay with me. Also this story is darker, I readed fanfic every where and it hit me there no dark story of their love. So long story short there is no good just bad people o.k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so chapter 1-7 isn't perfect i have computer problems so i will try to update those chapters later ok

After have spend the night with Riki Iason walk to the doors that lead to Jupiter inner sanctum. He was deeply trouble as he replay his thoughts he thought about on his way home I the car. They was no way they could live as a couple in this society. The doors open for Iason and he push the thought from his mind as his prepare to meet his creator. He walk into the clean and cold room and sat down on the sofa a servant enter the room holding a tray with red wine on it. The servant which was an android without a hologram to glamour its image sat the red wine in front Iason, and depart from the room.

This was nothing new to Iason he would have weekly visit to Jupiter inner sanctum, to give weekly updates on progress on Amois. They have their meeting and he left, Jupiter tower amd return home but Jupiter did not ask about Riki. Iason was shock that, Jupiter didn’t question him about Riki and that worried him. Thoughts of Riki was all through out his mind.

“Jupiter Planning something, it always voice its dislike of Riki…always”

He realize there will have all of Eos eyes upon them and Jupiter will once again threaten his and Riki life. Iason knew Jupiter will make good on its threat on both their lives. As he travel up the lift to his apartment he made a realizing, that give him an idea.

When he step through his penthouse door cal greet him and hands him a glass of wine and took his cloak. Iason knew Riki hates him for turning him into a pet, but Iason knew if his plan is to work he need Riki with him, which means he going to take a different path with him. Iason turn to cal. 

“I be in my office awhile and I don’t want no interrupting. When he walk in his office he sat down in his chair turning the screen looking for information.”

He made a call, its chime for onces and katze quickly answers. 

“Iason may I assist you.”

“I want you to get a list of all the hire hands, even the ones that works part time.”

Iason realize if he wants control over his life he have to start a new one. He return to his thought to the conversation and told katze that he wants the list before noon. 

“That will be all katze” He turn the screen off, and begin to look at the other screens, he pull up more information . As Iason read he thought to himself this is a start. It a long and hard journey but if all goes as plan, he and Riki will have a chance at happiness. 

Three days later- Iason received a call that morning, about a reports of a uncontrollable fire that spread through his friend Raoul Am office and lab. Iason call a meeting with the other elites, and left for Jupiter tower.

When he enter the building the first person he saw was Raoul, when Raoul saw him he walk over to Iason and told him the fire was put out and there an investigate as to why the fire happen in the first place. Iason say “he was assure they will find the reason of the fire,” Iason and Raoul walk toward the lift and share ideas how the fire could have start. 

“Since he have high flammable product in his lab it could have been human error that cause the fire.” 

“ Well my friend my I suggest you make better choice on who you select to work in one of your labs.” 

“ You one to talk my friend about making a good choice” Raoul scold Iason “you made an interesting choice of picking a mongrel from the slums. Speaking of which are you still returning him back to Eos.”

“ Of course I am Roaul.” 

“It’s a horrible idea Iason, if you return him to Eos you both will face problems, Iason listen to my advice and leave him there, he out live his usefulness to you. He’s to old to stay as a pet and you know what I say is true.” Iason just stare ahead.

“We arrived.” Ending their conversation when the lift stop and both blondis exist the lift.

The meeting was ending, and they all came to one concluding that it was human error that cause the fire. But as they were prepare to leave they received a message, from Raoul aid he report that something’s was missing from Raoul Lab. Iason ask “what was missing” and “the aid stated that two pods and scanners was gone.”

The room went quite all eyes fell upon Orphen since he was charge of rules ad security In Tanarauga. He stated “that the scanner and security system didn’t pick anything up but nothing but the fire.”

Then the light lit up which means Jupiter want an audience with Iason. Iason stood up and left he went to the special lift that goes to Jupiter inner sanctum.

He walk through the open that was open when he step off the lift. He enter and the doors close. He admittedly greet Jupiter when he enter the room. Jupiter question him about the theft and fire when it read his mind, Iason return his thoughts and say there is investigations of the events that past last night. Jupiter probe harder in his mind and saw nothing, the only thing it say was daily routine of tended to black market, the events that just past. 

Its also saw Riki but that was expected, Jupiter was cross it didn’t like the fact that his favorite elite was thinking about the mongrel it didn’t like it at all. It question Iason about returning the mongrel, but Iason reply “I have everything under control you shouldn’t worry yourself with him he ot a threat.” 

With that say Iason was excuse from the sanctum, he left the room. Jupiter had process the information and stated it will watch Iason, to a figure who enter the room from a secret passage.

“You approve him going off world Jupiter, he had a meeting”

“Yes, it just a meeting I will observe how he handing the task. If he show weakness it will be mark against him and it will effect my judgment. That is all” 

After the meeting he went to his office, he say to himself he would call katze to see if he had information, he knew the chance of catching the thieves was close to impossible. It was clear that who ever commit the crime was clever enough to set all trace of evidenced on fire, and use the fire as a distraction to get away. But he had to try maybe the theft wasn’t clever enough in the past, in the black market people often sell or look for rare items they cant get at a normal store. Some one could had ask or look for device such as the ones that was take last night. Once katze answer the call, he ask him.

“Katze I need to know if any one try to sell or buy two pods and two scanner in the past five years. I also need you to watch future sells and buys of these items”

“I watch for buyers and sellers in the future.”

“Good”

“May I inquire why I need to look for these items.”

“There was a theft here last night, and the thieves use a fire as a distraction.”

“I see, I have a message for you. I will send it to you now.”

“Thank you Katze.” He turn off the screen and thought to himself why would they need the pods and the scanners. He went to work on his daily task when he got to the message. He decide to open it and when he finally read it, he was surprise it was from himself.


	2. The Federation worlds midsummer madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odd things is happing around the federation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to tell you all this is my first time with a story. So please comment, I aslo will update in two more days

The message read: Waste little time, your on a schedule that you have to keep. Go to warehouse 56 on J street the code to the building are in your car the compartment close to the driver seat . Cover your tracks well and deleted this message.

He was surprise, he try to process the message but he couldn’t. But why would he send himself a message. Maybe there one reason why he would leave himself this message and that reasons is he had something to hide even from himself. He got up an left he was interested.

When he arrived at the locating, he found the code in the compartment and drove to the keypad and type in the code. The gates open and he drove in, the car came to a complete stop. He step out car and a android greeted him, the android give him a disk. Iason question the android 

“ Why am I here”

“You order me to give you the disk last night, you told me not to let you in the other room until you view it” He give him a portable screen 

“You can view it on this ” Iason activate the screen and watch himself begin to talk.

Iason awoke in his master bedroom, he rise from the bed, bathe and had his breakfast. He went to his office in his home. He turn on a couple of screens and was focused on one screen, there was interesting news on. Two female reporter was talking about the events that happen yesterday.

“Two of the Federation large government banks was rob yesterday, one at noon and the other that late afternoon. We don’t have the names of both the banks at this moment, the government have only release this information to the public. Both banks was close at the time of the theft, so the clerks was not working at the time and the thieves are still a large. We will keep you inform on the events that has past yesterday.”

“At least the buildings was close at the time of the robber, in other news…we just received information that the Federation ambassador to Almos Talon Gild was assassinate, just after he arrived from his trips to Almos territory worlds. There are reports come in from different source that he was gunned down when he step from the shuttle opening. There are reports that the police is still looking for the assassin or assassins, they have not yet been found.

“Its truly sad everyone had high hopes for him, he was 36 when he was killed, he have a wife and four children our prays goes to his family”

“Its likely Rye Hazall will take his place, Mr. Hazall is a good politician and a good man I’m sure he will continue Gild dream of peace between Almos and the Federation but be firm on his belief that humans are not pets and dolls, I’m sure he will give a speech later on when the government, when the government is through investigating.

“Also the notorious Frontier black marketers Lymch Dur, Peta Oumme, Dert Merdere was found dead in a warehouse on Planet Peeta in the Frontier sector 25 the three held huge holdings in the black market. They work in the heart of the lawless and well protect areas of the Frontier sectors, since the habitants of the Frontier sectors don’t pay taxes and is a self rely government. Space forces stay away from the Frontier. More likely rivals will fight for the dead gangster territory, so the Frontier will be dangerous for travelers. The space has put out a advisers, of the danger. We turn you to Lam for this hot weather…” He turn of the screen, interesting he thought. 

“I thought the gates on the east side was heavy protect its reserved for government workers and their bodyguards. That means the death of Gild came from one of his fellow politician they are the only ones that have access to that side of the building.”

“So even the Federal government get tired or hated one of theirs if they don’t play to their rules.” 

The last seven days cal has stock on Riki favorite food, and a case full of lubricant he had prepare for his arriver. “Why would my master have me order so much lubricant I thought when they attend a pet show, they are provide the needed requirements.”

Iason inform him how Riki is different from others pets, Riki like to do things on his own but He was very confuse, he only work for a ruby elite, until the elite was transfer to the secondary worlds that was in the territory that belongs to Tamguarga. The elite felt that cal couldn’t serve him on the harsh world for he was fresh from training, so he sold him to Iason. Cal had heard rumors of Iason and his wild pet. He was scared of them both, the rumors from pets and his first master, on what happen to Iason other furniture and how wild Riki was. He don’t want to the same things happen to him.

Iason inform him how Riki is different from others pets, Riki like to do things on his own, but he still require care and affection.

“He order me to be kind to him, that means I have to get to know him. Oh what am I going to do he could arrive any day . ” Cal quickly went back to work, he hung Riki clothes in his pet room. But something was missing in the room.

“The bed was remove, the chains are gone too” He finish his work when he heard a chime at the door, he quickly strode to the door to greet the guest. He thought who would visit when his master was away. He open the door and was surprise. Their stand the notorious pet the wild beauty.

“Umh…are you Riki” he thought its best to call him Riki instead of pet. Riki walk right past him and mumble.

“Guy how could you fall for such a trick”

Iason told cal when he return let him in and let him sulk on the balcony and to call him once he arrive. He inform that he have to have medical visit the next day, but Riki pay him no mind, he was in deep thought cal give him his favorite juice. He quickly walk away but Riki was in deep thought at the time he didn’t notice him. Cal exist Iason office when he heard a chime another guest is in the lift he thought. Quickly he went to the door to greet the other guest, but the door open before he arrive. To his surprise its was his master. Iason had already remove his cloak and toss it at cal with out looking at him, and strode past him. 

“Master I wasn’t… ” The cloak fell over cal head before he could finish his sentence. He fear if he remove it he would have to face his master cold eyes of disappointment.

“I shall retrieve you wine right away master ”

When he heard nothing from the elite, he remove the cloak and was surprise. Iason wasn’t there he was already in his office with his pet, he was talking to himself. He felt ashamed. He went to retrieve Iason wine and while he was pouring, he wonder what excuse he will offer to his master for not being prepare for his arriver. He wonder if he get punish for offering the wine to late. He was scared, but he would accept his punishment if it comes to it. He set the wine on the tray and walk toward the office. When he enter the office it was empty, they left out.

“Where are they, where did they go”

He notices the pet jacket was left on the balcony, so that means they was still here in the penthouse. He quickly left out and went to the living room, but they wasn’t their, he knew they wasn’t in the kitchen he just left from there. He decide to go to the pet bedroom to see if Riki need anything , but first he will go to the master bedroom and see his masters required his service. When he stop in front of the bedroom, he was startled by a loud shriek he almost spill the wine, the cried didn’t sound like pain it sound more like pleasure a cried of enjoyment. The cried of pleasure quickly turn into loud moaning, cal froze in his tracks. He didn’t have a clue on what he should do. The sounds kept getting louder and louder, until finally he relent and bolt for the kitchen.

He left the kitchen and head towards his room the sound felt like it was running him down the noise was in his head and consumed him. He felt it in the air, he felt on the very floor he walk on, it vibrate of the walls. The moans was golden sweet, soft, smooth as if it was honey but it was as thick to. The power of the noise was suffocating it was not horrible, the sound just kept going. He knew what they was doing he just wish his master would take a break so he get some sleep. 

Cal awoke when he heard, the portable screen in his room beep, he turn the lights on and study the device it was for his master. It had urgent on the address, he knew it was important. Cal rose from his bed, he was happy the sounds stop late last night he gleefully thought. He put his cloak on and head towards the master bedroom, he stop when he notices a light was lit in the office. He walking in and to greet his master, but before he had a chance to speak. Iason spoke first.

“ Riki and I kept you up.”

“Master its my task to make sure your needs and master Riki needs are meet, I’m task at keep the house orderly. Its what I was train to do.”

“Its what you were train to do, to obey.” Iason was in deep thought, it worry cal, what he just say it sounded sad. Iason spoke again. “ Each room in the penthouse are sound poof, you just command the computer to switch it on. I summon you when I need you, and I will not punish you over the wine, I haven’t had a taste for wine when I enter. So all is forgiving”

“Thank you master, …I just received a important message on my screen its address to you, shall I send it to you”

“Of course” 

“That will be all Cal, I will not need your service tonight”

“Goodnight master”

Cal exist the room and close the door when he left. Iason opened the message, and was surprise to find that its was he who sent the message.

He open the message it reads: Waste little time, you need to go to warehouse 56 on J street tonight, the code to the building is in the compartment close to your driver seat. You life and you beloved Riki life are endanger, every moment you waste you take time off the clock.

“Why would I play these games with myself” 

Iason did as was instructed when he arrived, he meet the android, he listen to it and did what it instruct him to do. The android unlock the door for him, and Iason walk through the door, the android follow. 

Iason wasn’t shock that he plan such a plan, if he got caught it would mean death for him and Riki. But viewing the information that he record of himself early when he arrived. If it don’t goes as plan Riki was already dead and Jupiter was going to have Raoul to wipe his love of Riki clean like it was dirt. Jupiter have plot to dispose of Riki even before, he set Riki free. Iason letting Riki go home had surprise the A.I and since all of Eos think Riki was dead it didn’t see him as a big threat just a little threat. Its different now.

Iason doesn’t want to lose Riki. He starting to understand why humans cherished love so much, and he’s going to do whatever it takes to keep his beloved safe. 

“When the team arrive home yesterday, they try to take the rest with force, they attempt to take the lives of our mans by shooting them to death, their plan to take by force didn’t work well for the humans ” 

“Lucky I foresaw this, and sent four androids to working with them”

“Do you want me to Recruit new ones on the same list you give me, Iason” 

“ Yes of course, I want the new ones recruited by tomorrow. I don’t want the other humans to figure out they are working with androids, keep them in the dark as well. I knew it was a good idea to keep you and your androids brothers around, its was along time ago wasn’t it”

“Yes its was along time, Jupiter say we where older models we create around the time it took control of Almos. We were the prototypes, Jupiter give us feelings, it want to dispose us because we feel. Our creator wanting us gone because we didn’t fit in its world we didn’t see its vision of a perfect world.”  
The android walk off to retrieve something, he returned with a device and stood in front of Iason. 

“ I understand, I’m still here because I’m the pillar, the creator favorite child. But Riki…”Iason close his eye and thought about Riki asleep in his bed, he remember how he playfully bites his small nipple, to have Riki writhed from every touch he provide…there was movement at side Iason that woke him.

He was back home in his bed with Riki.


	3. Riki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riki and Iason private life, what Riki do when Iason away from home

Riki was a sleep when he heard a noise, he open his eyes slightly. In his haze he saw a figure in the closet, he close his eyes am open them again. His vision improve he realize it was Iason that was stirring in his closet. Iason walk out of the closet naked and headed towards the bed, Riki remain still but he never took his eyes off him. Riki was startled by Iason face, he look pale and tired like someone suck the life out of him. His cold eyes was blank, empty dull, they lost there fierceness. It was as if his mind was wipe, Iason limply sat on the bed and laid down beside him and close his eyes. 

Riki didn’t know how to respond to this, what should I do he thought. He rise up on his arms, trying to move slowly so he want cause more pain to his ass and hover over Iason, and stare down at him. Iason eyes snap open and startled Riki.

“You know if you want to kiss me while I dormant, I wouldn’t mind but I must admit I prefer you do it when I’m awake.” Iason chuckled

“Come off it, I was looking at your face…you look sick when you return to bed that’s all and you was gone all night”

“Oh… so you worried for me Riki, I had a affair to attained to that’s all” Riki frowned and grunted at the comment, that all he could do there wasn’t a answer he could give there wasn’t sly or a witty comeback he could…he thought of something.

“I don’t want to catch whatever you got”

“But you caught something from me last night, something big and powerful”

“Everything that involves me, is about sex right” Riki roll his eyes, and turn his head, Iason clasp his hand on Riki chin and gently turn his head to look at him.

“It’s not about the sex…there more to it then that, something I’m still searching for, and when I found the answer you’re the first to know. Iason, had slip his hand under the silk sheet to find Riki cock, he began to stoke it slowly teasing him with ever stoke. Riki moan out loud there was no need to hide his pleasure. Iason always knew were to touch him to make him squirm in pleasure. Iason began to suck on Riki neck as he start to pump faster, Riki cried out as his orgasms rock his whole body. Riki close his eyes, as he try to catch his breath. Iason watch the lovely mongrel and thought Riki always expel his seed quickly after being aroused. That why he love him, he show his emotions, like a star that shine across the universe.

“You say it wasn’t about the sex” 

“I didn’t hear you complain, and that not sex we just had, it was more of a light snack. I don’t have time for the main course, until tonight. I have a meeting.”

“…grrr”

“Riki what I say is true, its not the sex, it’s the only way I know how to express myself…I return tonight, Cal has been inform of your needs and wants. He will stay out of your way as long as you behave yourself. I have Cal set up the bath for you later after breakfast. Do you need help getting out of bed, Riki”

“No I mange”

Iason had left hours ago, Riki is standing outside on the balcony thinking, he recalled he had a breakfast of poach quail eggs drizzle with a sweet red sauce on wheat bread with honey favor grapefruit juice. The best part of staying in Eos was the food and drinks they serve.

“Couldn’t find quail eggs in the slums, all we had was powder eggs and orange juice you had to drink water with.” Riki frown, he recall the conversation he had with Iason that morning. 

“What does he mean its not about the sex, he pounds me until I’m close to pasting out. Sex for Iason is about pure control, he likes having me under his thumb. That had to be the reason, it can’t be love he doesn’t know the meaning of love, how could he. Iason is not real like he is, so he wouldn’t understand love…can he. Shit man ”

Riki start to scratch his head and look up over the powerful city and Midas. Both cities, that give false hope to fools who think they can reach for the stars, they treat him poorly. If he were to step out of this penthouse there hate will overshadow him, like a huge storm dumping rain on him. Riki sigh, and look towards the slums.

“Guy what are doing now, are you still mad about me giving up K….”

“Master Riki we must go to the pet clinic to have your physical”

Riki was hanging on for dear life as Iason relentless thrust into Riki again and again. Every thrust was heavenly and also painful at the same time. His moans are getting louder and louder with each thrust the sheet and Iason was already soak in his sweat and seamen. Iason stop thrusting and lower his head too Riki chest and begin suck his nipple, Riki mind seem to explode into a million pieces when he did that. Which cause him to cry out in pleasure, his groin was swelling to the point were it was tight. The pet ring kept him from releasing his essences, it got tighter as Iason bit down. The will to cum was overbearing powerful, Iason stop playing with the nipple and give him a deep kiss that it toke his breathe away. Iason start to thrust harder and faster while still kissing him, Riki moan into the kiss. Iason release him from the embrace and stare at him, enjoy the sight of Riki moaning, when the ring was loosen Riki came soon after. Riki lay limply on the sheets with his eyes close and Iason watching closely, he gather his love to lay on his chest and began to stoke his dark wet locks . When Riki finally caught his breath he close his eyes. Two weeks has past since he arrived, through he went through the shame of the party, even through he want to forget it. He couldn’t shake the memory of Iason pasting water from his mouth to Riki mouth, in front of all Eos is that how Iason say I‘m sorry. Why would he put himself out there like that. Riki thought as he drift to sleep. 

The next day he was in Iason office watching the news, this was a gift from Iason so Riki won’t get bored, it help a little but Iason still regulated what he saw. Iason just full of surprise, he’s acting strange he’s more caring. Riki thought, he turn his eyes to the screen. 

“ There had been a string of theft that happen in the last two weeks as minors banks across the territory, been broken into…”Riki changed the page on the screen. 

“Who cares”

“ Po Hymd owner of the Huge shipping company SUKO, decide to sell the large business to a unknown buyer…

“Lunch is ready Master Riki” Cal had enter the room. Riki look up, he turn the screen off. He got off the sofa and follow Cal out the room. Cal lead Riki to the balcony and left. Iason was already sitting at the table. When he sat across from Iason, notice Cal had left them.

“I thought you had to work”

“I cut it short just to have lunch with you Riki”

“You sure you should cut work”

“Oh Riki Amos will turn without me” Cal return carting a tray of cover food, that smell good.

“Roasted lamb on rye with red lettuce and green tomatoes spread with honey spicy mustard spread over the rye with steam vegetable. Cal quickly serve them there food and pour them their wine.

With his plate half empty, Riki look in the direction of Ceres

“You thinking of him”

“Hmm”

“The one you thought you love” Rick look at Iason with pure fury.

“What do you know about love, how can you sit there and talk about love when you don’t no what it is. You can’t feel anything, me and Guy love for one another is strong. Riki stood up to leave

“If you to love is as real as you say it is then why leave him in the slums and work for Katze”

“I couldn’t take him with me”

“Oh…why not visit him, Katze didn’t over work you, you had plenty of time to spend with him. If I’m correct”

“I…”

“You remember when we first met, how hard you try to seduced me that day did you thought about him at all when you strip your clothes off for me”

“….”

“When I returned you home. Why didn’t renewed you love, I’m sure he thought you still love him. I brought him to Eos, you didn’t make a effort to retrieved him. I had to come to you remember, so Riki you should ask yourself do you know what love is”

Riki was quiet, he turn to walk away he stop and turn to Iason before walking away. All was true Riki thought, when he left the slums he didn’t consider Guy feeling at all. Guy was his friend, but he didn’t love him as a lover. 

Its been a month and a half since Iason open his eyes, that Guy was nothing more then a friend to him. The thought sicken him that he was selfish to Guy, and he can’t apologies since he stuck in Eos with Iason.

“Iason…I hadn’t have a moment peace since that day. He fuck me at night, he take me two times at night. When he comes home or stay home during the day its just as worst. I can’t go out because of that pet” It was getting dark out, Riki is sitting in the office, when Iason enter. Riki froze 

“ I was looking for you, Riki”

“Well I was hiding from you” Iason chuckled at Riki, as he came closer to the mongrel. He walked slow and smooth, as if he was stalking his prey.

“ Why are you afraid, I will not hurt you I…”

“Master”

Iason and Riki both turn

“You have a important message for you, that was sent to my screen, shall I send it to you screen”

“Send it at once” This is the fifth message that Iason had received in front of me, so this means Iason going to stay out for hours again and comeback looking like a corpse.

“Riki will you please leave, I have business to attained to” Riki exist the office, with a frowned he was concerned.

“What ever Iason gotten himself into, is trouble. I’m sure of it” Riki enter the living room, he sat on the large white sofa. Why I’m worried about Iason, trouble should fear him. He thought to himself, when Iason enter the room.

“I have an unexpected meet to attained to, I be home late” Cal appeared and give Iason his cloak. After putting his cloak on, he turn to Riki.

“Sweet dreams Riki, I hope you don’t get lonely while I’m out.” He chuckled 

“Don’t comeback until sunrise, maybe I can get some sleep for once with you away ” He chuckled back

“Oh I comeback before sunrise, I assure you of that” turning to cal 

“I return when my meets over” Iason exist the room

Later that night, Riki was snug in the sheets. He start to dream about Guy, he was sitting in a chair while Guy cut his hair with a razor. They was talking about how they took down a rival gang, when guy stop talking and stop cutting Riki hair. “Guy what’s wrong” Riki turn around, but he’s head was force forward by Guy. “Don’t look at me imposter, you traitor” The sound off those words put fear in Riki heart, he never heard Guy speak like this. Guy put his hand over Riki mouth and the other hand with the razor to his throat. “You didn’t come for me, because you was afraid. Not because you are a coward, no its because you like it. You liked being a pet and deep down you LIKE IT. Guy cut across Riki throat with the razor, Riki didn’t feel the pain, as sure terror swept though his body and blinded the pain, he watch his blood squirts from his open neck. He try to contain it with his hand as he gasp for air, he felt his body go cold. But where his small hand try to cover, a larger one came, and help kept him from loosen more blood. The hand was warm, and it warm his whole body the fear had disappear. He felt like he was floating on the clouds, he breathe the sweet air. He turned around and saw it was Iason, smiling down at him Riki froze.

“Riki I’m not the best person when it comes to emotion, but I do care. Sometimes the kind ones can have a evil dark secret they hide in plain sight and sometimes dark ones have a pure secret they hide in plain sight.”

“You in my head now”

“You imaging me Riki, your mind is try to tell you something but your in denial of the truth”

“What is the truth” Riki woke from his nightmare, drenched in sweat. “What’s happening to me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like, i have to warn you all. That my chapters will aslo focus on others characters. i will update in two days so please leave comments, cause i don't know if i'm doing good at this


	4. Riki part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change everthing has change for Riki and Iason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if this chapter is sloppy, i was half alseep when i did this.

“Riki” He heard Iason voice in the darkness. He decide to lie, he knew Iason wasn’t going to press on the matter

“I’m fine, just fine” Riki was blinded by the lights that lit the room up, Iason order the lights to come on. He walk on the other side of the bed to look at Riki face, he knelt down to gently clasp Riki face. The mongrel face was cover in tears, eyes was blood shot red, and he was shaking while drenched in cold sweat.

“Talk to me”

“…”Riki turn his head from Iason and look the other way, Iason stood up straight and headed for the closet. 

“Fine” A moment later, Iason was nude and he walked to one side of the bed and enter it. He wrap himself in the sheets and pull Riki close to him. He turn Riki head to face his, and use his other hand to stoke his black hair. It seem to calm Riki down a little.

Riki put his hand over his face as he try to catch his breathe he put his hand over his throat. He start to cry from the fear, he wept like he never before. 

“Fuck, man…Fuck” he start to pound the pillow, when he heard the door open. He quickly duck down and pretend to sleep.

“Riki are you well” It was that deep smooth voice that he come to know so well that belong w can I help you if you want let me.”

“…Its not that easy” Riki kept his eyes down so he don’t have to look Iason in the eyes

“ You always saying I don’t listen to you, well this is me listen. So please talk, it looks like you in pain and I cannot help you if you don’t talk. Riki was shocked that Iason say please and was worried for him. What had made Iason change so much.

“I…had a dream” Iason stare at Riki with a worried look on his face. A face that look the same each night he comes in from his meeting. What’s happen to you Iason, what did this meeting do to you

“Riki”

Riki start to tell how his dream started and how quick it turned into a nightmare. He explained everything to Iason but he pause on the part where Iason saved him. Riki felt a squeeze of reassurance from Iason, and he told how he saved him and the speech he give to Riki.

“What does it mean” Riki look at him with fire in his eyes but this was new, it wasn’t hate, or passion this was need. Riki needed him, giving the situation it made his heart race Riki needed him 

“I can’t tell you what it means but I can offer my opinion…I think your dream is you trying to tell you that things have change. That you should look at everything with a new light.

“What about Guy and what about you…”Riki looked down feeling ashamed of himself

“Before you left the slums have Guy change some”

“He might have changed, …hey what about you. My dream was about you too”

“Have I changed in your eyes” 

“I…”Iason put a finger to Riki lips and shush him

“Just sleep in my arms, and think about your questions and answer later. Your safe with me I keep you safe” Riki snuggled in Iason chest and thought about his words. Guy have changed, no Guy haven’t at all it was him he’s true self that attack him after Katze left with the boy. Guy was hiding his true nature all along, but the question is what else is Guy capable off. Riki started to play with Iason hair. Iason you’re the one that changed and I change to. Riki thought

“This is warm”

“It is warm ” Iason close his eyes…Guy he’s one I have to watch he thought.

Four months has past, Riki was sitting on the balcony he look tired, Iason keeps him busy day and night. That stupid kid got him punish by that dammed blondie. Now he being force to stay in Iason penthouse apartment for a couple a weeks as punishment for destroying property. Which he knew was away to keep him lock up, and makes his already miserable life even more miserable.

“Iason was surprisingly understanding, he didn’t punish me at all. No pet ring, no Fuck marathon. Why he being kind to me.

“It nothing your fault, that why I have not punish you. You are not in the wrong, I can’t blame you for pets hate of you…speak of which, would you tell me the pets name, the one who made you climb the tree”

“I didn’t climb the tree out of fear of another pet and I can take care of myself, thank you”

“Oh I know you can, I just want to help you to relieve the stress that all” Riki look at Iason surprise. The look in Iason eyes there, was a warmth he never saw before, his eyes were always cold and would penetrate a person soul. Now they fill his whole body with a warmth that soothed his soul and made him feel comfort. This comfort was different from the way Guy mad him feel. Riki close his eyes and looked away from Iason and took a breath.

“I’m fine Iason, I can handle it myself its not that bad of a problem, trust me” Iason regard Riki and slowly walk to him. He put his hand on Riki cheek and begin to gently caressed his cheek. Riki lean into the touch and close his eyes. What’s wrong with me, why do I feel like this when his kind like this. 

“I do trust you, Riki” He lean down and gently kiss Riki. The kiss sent shockwaves through his body that made his body feel light and airy, like he was floating. This feeling was new, unlike the feelings he get from having sex with Iason which was rough. This was soft, and sweet. Iason kiss Riki again and pull away to look at his pet, Riki eyes was close his face was flush. When he open his eyes to look at Iason, he saw a sweet gentle smile on his face. Iason took Riki hand and pull him up.

“Come Riki, I promise to be gentle with you.” With that said Riki follow Iason into the master bedroom.

Iason slowly lift Riki shirt over his head, he stop lifting the shirt when Riki mouth was revealed, he lean down. He started to kiss Riki gently, when Riki respond to the kiss. He pull back quickly and kiss him again, Riki respond to the kiss again and he pull back. He’s teasing me Riki thought. He gently push Riki down onto the bed.

“Don’t move, and remain quite. Trust me” Riki remain silent, but was curious as to Iason was up to. He heard a few rusting, and heard Iason walk off. But he return quickly, he deliciously kiss Riki with a deep hot kiss that will set the world ablaze. When he set Riki free from such a kiss, Riki felt like he was on air floating on a cloud on an endless sky . He gently guide Riki up and lead him, Riki didn’t know what Iason was up to. But he decide to go along with it, they had stop. Iason slowly kiss Riki neck, as he smoothly pull Riki pants down. He stop kissing and playing with Riki and finally pull the shirt from over his head.

“I thought you was going to let me smother to death” Riki wasn’t surprise to see Iason naked, ut he was still lovely to look at, he said what he say to throw Iason of his game and not let him see he was effecting him. Iason grab Riki by the hips and pull him into a soft hug

“I can smother you in many different ways with out hurting or killing you Riki” He turn his body and let Riki see what had kept him, it was a tub fill with water. Iason took Riki hand and lead him into the water, he sat down and signal Riki to sit between his legs. When Riki sat Iason started to massage his shoulders.

“What are you doing” Riki was surprised that Iason was doing this

“Trying to relieve your stress, you have been so tense lately. I thought this will help relieve you stress”

“But don’t you want to…oh I don’t know fuck”

“Of course I do, but like I say when we had this conversation. It not about the sex”

“Well what its about”

“The feeling you give me, that all I have to say about this conversation. So just enjoy my gift to you”

“Do I have to do anything later to pay for this gift”

“Riki, close your eyes and relax trust me” Riki did just that, to think about the change that are happing to him and Iason this past few months 

Five Months had past, and Iason was furious. Riki could had lost he’s life today, all because he reject some pet advances. So Riki was stress over this foolishness, Riki probable thought the pet would forget about him and give up on his advance towards Riki. That why he didn’t ask for help in dealing with the pet. “No that wasn’t it, he probable thought that I wouldn’t believe him and punish him like I did with the whole Mimea incident” It irritated him that Riki won’t trust him. It’s true that the one have to face their sins from one past. At least the pet and insane furniture was dealt with quickly. The master of both didn’t want the wrath of Iason to fall upon him. Iason thought when the door to Jupiter inner sanctum open , he enter the room and took a sit on the vast sofa.

“This recent months has been troubling.” Jupiter statue didn’t move, which could mean that his creator wasn’t pleased

“In what way”

“The culprits that stole valuable device and destroy Raoul lab has not been capture. The ambassador from the Federation Hazell made a attempt on an elite life. There are theft of not one but many banks across the territory. They was a situation in Eos yesterday and your pet was in the middle of the situation. Which leave me to the last, the mongrel pet is trouble he cause problems where every it walks. Eos was once peaceful and calm before you brought it to Eos and returned it. May this last incident open your eyes to the problem the mongrel is too you.

“He not a problem too me at all, and I have plans to send him away from Eos for good” 

“…This goes beyond keeping him in Eos, it’s the fact he still your pet. I giving you one more chance with your pet. If you can’t remedy the situation , I will that will be all”

“Wait, I looked in your mind in the recent months and it concerned me, some parts of it are… blank. I see you working, I see playing with your pet…but after that its blank and I see your mongrel pet face staring at your face with a worried frown on his face. The multiple task that I command you to accomplished, you have completed perfectly well. This is still why you my favorite you do the tasks perfectly well, but Iason know this. If you hiding something from me, I will seek the truth. Iason this is your second warning, you may go now”

After Iason left Jupiter summon and android, the android enter the room.

“Send word too my third favorite child, to meet me at once” 

Iason return home concern of Jupiter words, but he didn’t let the words affect him. He want a strong face for Riki. He enter the living room and was greeted by Cal. He notices the med kit in his hand 

“Have you clean Riki wound yet” 

“I was just about to Master”

“I clean his wound for now on Cal, please hand me the kit” He took the kit when Cal give it to him He went to his bedroom and saw Riki sitting on the bed with a worry look and turn around too look at him.

“I understand if your going to punish me… ”Iason cut Riki off

“Punish you, for defending yourself from harm, hold you arm out . No, Riki… I’m sorry for what has happen to you. My intention was to have you here with me to keep me company, not to put your life at risk” He began to unwrap the bandage around Riki arm as he look in Riki eyes, as he finish unwrapping he look down at the cut and frowned.

“Have the cut cause you discomfort” Riki look at Iason surprise, not from the words but how it was said. The pain in the way he say it, Iason was truly worried for him 

“I…I fine, really I’m” Iason spray antibiotic on the wound, and recover the wound with a new bandage 

“Tell me if you in pain, and I will do all just to make the pain stop for you.” He look in Riki eyes as he say this. He clean up the mess and started to leave, he stop and turn around

“Riki I hope you would tell me if you have a problem, in the future. I promise I won’t get mad, I know I have been demanding in the past. I’m pass all those petty things. Give me a chance to show you that I do care”

“If I need anything I ask you, you be the first to know I promise”

“Good” 

“Three weeks has pass, since that day Eos is still buzzing after that incident. Iason say it wasn’t safe for me to go out or the right time. Iason has changed after I got hurt. Shit he changed a lot since I first met him that day. Could this be his true self, soft and gentle…to me. Do Iason like me…it have to be it why keep me for so long.” 

I’m think I love Iason, and I think he feel something for me too. But if I admit my feelings, that would mean I have give in and he would still win. He would have to admit to me first that he loves before I admit to him.

“Riki” Iason has walk in without him noticing

“Yeah”

“I moving you too Apatia in two weeks, Eos is choking the life out of you and me. But that not why I came to talk to you about. Please meet me by the door”

“For what”

“I received a message from me at my office in Jupiter tower, saying come to the warehouse.”

“Alright…”

“It says bring you along, its should be safe.”

“How do you know for sure”

“You mad me sure…every time I come home abnormal, you worried for me and I count the times you were worried for me which would be 57 times by my count. I’m still alive today am I not, beside your not the least a bit curious why I’m summand there each call I received”

“…I ge tmy jacket”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So please comment. Ohh the story will pick up speed, pray i don't crash and burn


	5. Riki choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iason loves Riki he dosen't want to let him go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decide to make the last couple of chapters on Riki. See Riki has a rock for a head and if no one force him to act then Riki will not move at all. Read the end notes

As Iason pull into to the shuttle hangar, after punch in the code. The huge hangar doors open and Iason pull in as the doors started to close. A man was standing at a smaller door in front of the car holding a pad.

“Wait here Riki if there trouble, I want you to escape in the car”

“But Iason…” 

“Riki” Riki sigh in defeat, Iason exist the car and was greet by the man. It seems the man knows Iason, the man give him the pad. Iason took it and look at it with interested. Riki waited for Iason to return.

“Riki wake up”

“How long I have I been out… is your meeting over yet” Riki ask sleepily scratching his hair, looking at Iason 

“ A hour, and its just started you’re the guest of honor. Come Riki” Riki existed the car and follow him closely and pauses as Iason enter the room when the man open the door.

“Riki its safe, please trust me when I say this…all this is for you. I will explain everything when you enter this room” Iason hold out a hand for him, Riki slowly walk up and took his hand

Riki couldn’t believed his ear at what he was hearing, what Iason was planning on doing is risky. But it would means his safety and Iason safety too. If all what Iason say is true, it means one thing they are officially fucked.

“How do you know this”

“Tam, here has inform me all of Jupiter plans” He looked at the man as he drop his glamour hologram

“Fuck a android”

“Yes, a older model that I updated and improve on, he works for me him and his brothers. Say hello Tam don’t be rude to Riki ” 

“Hello Riki, its great to finally meet you at last”

“How did you get the information from Jupiter”

“When my master came up with the plan, he decided he need help. He remember he save us from Jupiter termination and store us for better uses in the future. The android that serve Jupiter is my brother too, Iason too save him and reprogrammed him to serve him as well. That how I get my information and report it to Iason every time Jupiter make a move against him. This time its different Riki Jupiter doesn’t care for you at all, its waiting to get you alone if Iason free you or keep you, you are a dead human either way. Jupiter has call his Third favorite to the tower after you left Iason”

“I…Iason is this true” Riki was scared to the point he felt like throwing up

“I will never let Jupiter harm you Riki, you’re my life. That why I came up with this plan to protect you from harm”

“You’re doing this for me, I…you willing to turn against you creator your brothers for me, why”

“Isn’t obvious why I doing it” Riki blushed

“What do I have to do” Iason smile at him

“You have to make a choice, Riki a simple but hard choice. Its up to you, I have no say in your decision. I told you everything and you know the risk. But if you say yes we will both have our freedom.”

Riki regard Iason for awhile and was touched that Iason was willing to give up everything for him. It was a sign that he loved him even through he didn’t admit it he still see it in his eyes and feel it when he touch him. Now it was his turn to return the favor.

“Yes I accept, I will. I’m with you all the way” Riki smiled at Iason who happily returned the affection that was show to him. Iason looked into Riki eyes he does love me he thought.

“Tam we have a lot to inform Riki on, we need to start now before the night is over with”

“Yes master”

Iason and Riki in bed together, without a clue of last night events. Riki slowly open his eyes, for they felt heavy and his vision was blur a little. He open and close his eyes rapidly trying to shake the weird feeling in his eyes. His mouth was dry and had a weird taste, his head throb with serve pain. He try to move but his body aches all over. He groan in pain with every movement, it felt like being stab with a hundred needles.

“Try not to move so much, you just cause yourself more discomfort Riki” He heard a soft yet deep velvety voice whisper in his ear. He look up in those beautiful cold eyes and stare with a confuse look on his face. He decide to ask what happen, but Iason seem to always read his mind spoke first. 

“We had dine out last night,…and you had a little fall when I remove you clothes”

“You try to fuck me in the restaurant”

“Try is the word it was private, I didn’t take nothing from you. You safety was my goal, Riki. We came home, went to bed and you fell asleep in my arms. Take these, they help with the pain.” Riki look at the pills and took them out off Iason hand and Iason hand him a glass of water. He put the pills in his mouth and shallow the pills with the water. He was in to much pain to care to fight with him. He let him win this one, Riki thought.

“Since you up, let’s see what the universe is up to.” Iason say and command the screen to come on. Riki just rest his sore head on Iason chest and watch the news.

Its was darkness a calm cool darkness, but a voice fill the empty room. 

“What’s going on with the Frontier, we have control over that sector”

“Wrong we use to have control, but since the killings of the three humans that control the huge holdings of the black market are dead. We lost control.” Jupiter voice sooth through the air”

“Don’t they have second in command to take power, it can’t end liked this. We will lose our influence over the Frontier world”

“The seconds was the ones who assassinate the three leader, it seems they were paid off and they had fled the Frontier. They have no reason to stay, traitors that betray their fellow Frontier man are not trust worthy.”

“We need to track them down, they have stolen valuable disk, sex slaves shipments logs, drugs, land and property deeds. They have accounts numbers and a lot more this could…”Jupiter cut him off

“My team found them dead, they did a search of the bodies and the room they found them in. Who ever hired them murder them so there won’t be no witness, they also took the items as well.

“How do you know that”

“Because the black market its still operating, the market should have been in chaos for weeks to come”

“We find who have stolen from us and we take back what’s our”

“Its not that easy, all of those disks have valuable information that could cause a war with us and the rest of the universe”

“How valuable”

“Valuable as in I test a biological disease on a world that cause the whole population to cease living”

“Why would you do that”

“To see if I could complete the test, I succeed in my goal. But fail in hiding it, someone discover it and realize it was made in a lab. This result made other world governments improve on medic exam, port searches and a full investigating that came to close to revealing its was me who made the super bug. The humans should have been grateful, if I didn’t do what I have did. They still be living in filth and there governments would still look down upon.”

“So what do we do”

“We stay quite and accept the lost, they won whoever operating the black market, But I process the information over and over. I keep coming to the same answer, the multiple bank heist across the universe, the stolen items that was took from Raoul lab, our lost in the market. They all fit together, someone cause all this, I trying to process why but can’t see the answer yet.

“You know what Iason did right”

“He move his pet to the Hotel apatia three weeks ago”

“What are your plans to deal with Iason”

“We need him to recover our lost, no other can handle this blow we receive in the last months. Did you find out were he goes to”

“ He go to the warehouse 56 on J street, when my team enter the building after he left. They report pet pods with pets inside that’s all”

“Or he could move what he hiding to another location, and move in the tanks to cover his tracks and keep us from looking again. Iason isn’t one to take as a fool he’s know I’m watching him, that’s why he wipe his mind to keep me from reading it.”

“Then punish him, remove him and place me in his seat. It time for the rest of my elite brothers to know theirs a fourteen”

“Denied, if I remove Iason it would shake to universe to its core, he also still my favorite. The problem is the his wild pet he keeps. All I have to do is remove it, wipe Iason mind of it and reprogram so this will nothing happen again.

“Will you let Iason go unpunished”

“Of course not, I will punish him by forcing him to kill his pet. Then all will be forgiving and the past as the humans say will be in the past. We shall move past this darkness that this wild pet has cover over Eos.”

“When will you act”

“At the end of the year when the yearly report has succeed, trade with the Federal governments is appease. A scandal will show that we are weak.”

“I understand”

“Your brothers will not be please to find that you are spying on them, I recommend you stay in the shadow. You may go, 89 please escort Timp Po out” The same android that serve Jupiter and Iason meeting appear out of the darkness appear out of the darkness and walk the elite out.

Two months has past

Iason and Riki enter the hangar Tam appear with 89 the android

“Forgive me, but 89 has value information you need to hear master.” Iason kept his eyes on Riki and spoke

“Speak, what is Jupiter next move”

“The creator knows you are hiding your mind from it, it has a elite spy to spy on you and Riki. He’s has people to track you. But your secret is still safe for now, I put a tracker on the elite and his team he assemble to follow you.”

“How are you able to accomplished such a feat” Iason turn to 89

“I serve his meals and tend to his every need when I not serve Jupiter. He stay all day and night in Jupiter tower hiding from you and your brothers master” Iason and Riki look at him surprised, Iason turn his head and Riki lick his lips and spoke

“Wait are you trying to say theirs another elite a fourteen”

“Yes, and that he has two task to spy on you and your brothers anything that Jupiter deems untrustworthy. I would spoke sooner but its hard to leave the tower and its much harder to cover you tracks Iason against Timp Po. “He takes most of my time.” 

“What’s the second task”

“I know not” Tam spoke up

“We have to move the base to another location, I will prepare the move tonight ” Tam say to Iason he turn and left

“That not all I have to report, Jupiter and Timp is planning on Riki demise, and they are going to force you to do it my master.”

“WHAT!!!” Riki scream, Iason frown and slowly close his eyes as if he trying to remain calm   
“Timp wants to over throw you and take your spot as the leader of the black market as well. But I have some information that will please you master. When Jupiter first took control of Amios it has it eyes on other worlds, but some world wasn’t please that a machine god want to rule them. So Jupiter made biological weapons that result in the demise of a whole world. Its in the disk that you took from the hit man. You have a treasure master…”Riki left them upset, he made he’s way to the stairs and clime them and went into the room on the second floor. Iason turn to 89 nod and follow Riki

“Why what did I do”

“You change me that is the sin Jupiter sees, you summand emotions from me that was never meant to see the light of day. To you in the past my emotions are heartless, to me my emotions confuse me. Yet its new, chaotic and I enjoy these feelings. But I think you and I realize what we feel for each other has changed us, into decent people” Riki turn to him 

“Almost decent people, which lead me to say this. When your gang arrived and question you. You try to hide, cover up your shame. Which was me, but when you was my pet, I was never ashamed of you. I accept that I couldn’t part from you, because you were more then pet. I disobey Jupiter for you, yet you couldn’t even do it for me with your old gang. But to the point, I’m sorry for pushing you when you wasn’t ready.”

“T…Thank you”

“Riki one day we have to address our feelings, we can’t hide forever. I have to go make sure the that our final move will go smoothly”

“Where the next hideout going to be”

“Tam will handed that, I talking about our new…home. Its time Riki, I didn’t want to go this soon. We be a least three weeks off, I want us to bond more. But I can’t risk your life, Jupiter has taking notice and I fear the game is almost up .” Iason gently turn Riki face and rub his cheek gently with his thumb and turn to leave

“What about Guy” Iason stop without turning

“What of him”

“After you left, he made some type of fucking threat”

“….worry not, Guy is the past…no all them is the past. We are the future, he’s threat is mean less once the plan is complete.”

“I hate going through the pod Iason it hurt my body.”

“My will be no different from yours, having my head crack opening to remove and replaced the wiring that was place by Jupiter. We both be in hyper sleep, when the pods finish what they had started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the next few chapters are going to show the other characters and their point of views. Leave a comment if you like it :D


	6. The forgotten ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Riki and Iason deaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the end notes

Three months later

As the emergency team tries to put out the wild blaze there was a eerie feeling in the air. Their was Jupiter androids all over the place along with the police and firefighter. It was chaotic the firefighter was trying to put out the fire and the androids was trying to enter the burn building. The police had little authority since the androids took control. All Katze can do is watch and wait, he knew the bodies were unrecognizable now. But he hope they never put out the blaze, he wish that Iason and Riki can have there peace. For no one not even machine will grant them peace. He close his eyes and try to block out the sounds of the sirens and man screaming and wonder how Iason and Riki would have live out there lives together. When a voice shattered his dream. He saw two androids appear to his side.

Android 1: “Katze former furniture of Iason Mink, boss of the Black Market.” The Android say coldly

Android 2: “Jupiter has summand you to Jupiter tower, 7 tomorrow morning.” He handled Katze a card, and both androids left as quickly as they came. Katze look at the card when he heard the chief say that this fire was going to last into the morning and it was going to take a least two days to make sure the building is sound before anyone can’t enter. He look up from the card and heard the third android spoke.

“We will stand guard until then, thank you for your service. But I’m sure Jupiter will not thank you when the evaluating is complete. The fire Chief was stun with fear 

“Forgive me I didn’t made myself clear, what I was also was going to say is me and my man will fight the fire all night to make sure it die tomorrow.”

“I’m sure Jupiter will take your dedication into consideration, excuse me I have to talk to the chief of police I’m sure he’s eager to completed his task…just like you. Katze you may depart this fire by my estimate it will last.” The amdroid turn to the chief amd stare at the him amd them left. The chief look towards Katze, but he aready in his car.

Katze pull up to one of his safe house, after he exist his car he walk up a flight of stairs, amd enter the room. He close the door and look at the figure curl up in a ball. The person was trembling from sobbing so hard. Katze look at the floor, he didn’t feel pity for the monster for he took the lives of two important people in his life. He kept him safe because of Riki and for no other reasons then that. True Iason and Riki didn’t talk or expression their feelings but the society they live in forbid it from the top to the very low there was little peace for them both. Guy just didn’t want to let go of the past.

“They find him yet” a voice broke his thought Katze look up to see Guy looking at him with red eyes and a pale face. Still in pain from when he left the hospital. 

“The fire is still raging on, even if they do find Riki. They will more then likely destroy his body, there little hope” Guy turn back around and cover his face 

“…Shit so I never see Riki again”

“He’s and Iason are gone, and that’s that” Katze try to hold back his hate in his voice 

“What’s going to happen to me now, are you going to kill me”

“I could, but I …have people to do those… type of task. But I not going to kill you I going look after you ”

“I don’t need your help man I survive this fucking long and I can do it again”

“Oh really”

“Yeah” Guy turn around again to look at him Katze stare at him with the same amount of hate 

“As I remember Riki had to drag your worthless carcass out of a building that was starting to collapse on top of you which you cause by the way. You almost got the beating of your life from Iason. I took you to the hospital and let not forget dear old Jupiter waiting for information on what cause this mess, meaning you.”

“Well I didn’t ask for your help, did I” Guy returned hotly

“That right Riki told me to protect you, and you need to face fact Guy you need me! Because when the fact comes out every elite will be looking for you. Not to get revenge of coarse, they will use you to prove Iason was defected, to keep Jupiter from cloning him again and who ever get he’s hands on you will take his seat.”

“…Oh” Guy looked down  
“You work for me understand”Guy slowly nodded his head “Good”

Katze was feel with dread as he rode the elevator up to Jupiter sanctum. He worry if he lie to the A.I, he will face its wrath. Jupiter was still a machine incapable of feeling, that what worrying him the most. He look up as the door to the elevator open and was met with silver eyes, that pierce the souls. Katze stood still as he felt like all the gravity was force upon him. He was shock to find a new elite staring at him, he was ahead shorter then him. He was that muscular lean, his hair was in hundreds of tiny braids. He have warm, but sleepily eyes that was cute he have a strong yet soft jaw. He was simply beautiful like all elites are and heartless.

“Your early” he say happily in a disturbing way that sent chill thought Katze body

“I never see your face here in the past”

“I’m Timp Po, the new elite. No one knows about accept you” He say in the same matter as before

“I’m please to meet you”

“You my enter, Jupiter waiting for you” Katze quickly turned and try to put distance between him and the elite he reach the doors that would lead to Jupiter’s room and stop when he heard Timp voice.

“I will wait for you here, Katze” Katze turned and nod his head, and enter the room.

“I believed Iason was targeted for assassin attempt and they use his pet to lure him to the trap. They plant explosives around the building as last resort if he escaped the trap they had laid.”

“I will analyzed your theory Katze”

“The Fire is out, and when the survey crew is finish sounded the building. It will pleased me if you were apart of the search Katze.”

“I will aide your team”

“Good, I going to need every record and information on Iason past dealings and private life dating when you was his furniture. I needed the records at the end of the day understand.”

“Of course”

“You may retain at your task as the leader of the black market. The reason why you still have your job, is because you skill at your trade and the market can’t take another hit. I will observer you Katze on how you control the market, don’t disappoint me. I don’t take well to disappointment.”

“I will not disappoint you”

“See that you don’t, also I don’t take well to lies either you understand”

“Yes” Katze look down

“You may go” Katze exist the room, he close his eyes and breathe when he heard a voice.

“15 minutes”

“What” Katze open his eyes and look in the direction from which he heard the voice coming from. The voice came from Timp Po.

“It took you 15 minutes” he repeats with a irritated voice while still smiling 

“…”

“You wonder why I waited for you,…the reason is I would like to have a word with you. Amois no the universe will be in complete chaos once word gets out that the mighty Iason Mink is dead is dead. Elites turning on elites.”

“….”

“Iason seat is a thing of beauty, that comes with great power and the protecting of Jupiter.”

“And you want me to work for you is that it.” 

“I want you to find Iason Killers, every single one and I going to need all the records of the elites illegal affairs in the black markets. Do this and your freedom is yours once I pointed leader.”

“What if Jupiter clones Iason”

“Jupiter won’t, not if you don’t find those killers before Jupiter team do. This is at the most important, you need to quickly find them before the others elites send a team out to find the killers understand.”

“You don’t want Iason to return”

“….No…heh I don’t care for him or my brothers. I’m sure Iason and my elites brothers made enemy’s over the hundreds of years doing there rule. Why should I care for them. I have a lead over the fellow elites for now and they don’t know Jupiter made me, I like to keep it that way. We finish here”

Katze quickly left the elite and made his way to the elevator. As he rode the elevator down it stop. Katze shook his head. He wants to get out of this building. The doors open and Raoul assistant was on the outside. With a small packages in his hand.

“Raoul order me to give this to you” He hand Katze the packages and step back and turn around and left. The elevator doors close with Katze staring at the back of the young man.

Katze was at his office again staring at the package. He decide to open it and it was a small memory stick in the package. With a note inside it read use on a “private screen”. Katze took out his portable screen and side the small stick in. Raoul face appear on the screen 

“Katze I’m sure you have been sought out by Timp Po already.” Katze open his eyes in shock by Raoul words.”

“Iason sent me a message before he died, warning me about Timp. So I will make the decision for you, you don’t work for Timp Po understand. You will report to me on everything Timp Po does. If he ask for something you give him the opposite of what he wants. I will not let him shame my fellow elites and dishonor Iason name so he can gain control over us. I have no idea what Jupiter will do with the information that involves Iason death, but I have reason to believe that it will effect Jupiter judgment off cloning him. That if you give Timp Po what he wants, or his underling find it first. Remember Timp is a new elite that never have human contact what he promise he might not deliver.” Katze leans into his chair.

“Katze did you know Iason have androids working for him.” Katze laugh at Raoul words, everybody works for Iason Katze thought. 

“Yes I’m aware that Iason has strange taste in hire help. What I’m talk about the ones you don’t know about, before his death he a lot his time with these androids these older models that he save from destruction. Here the interest part Iason emit a strange reading from his body. You see when my lab was set on fire everything was almost destroy, accept the scanners that goes with one of the pods it was left on touch . When Iason enter my lab before his death 3 months ago he stood right in front of the device and its reading went off right there in front of us both. He knew I still have the device he was trying to tell me something that day and the message was this, he was the one who stole my devices. That explained his behavior the last year. Which leads me to say this Iason and Riki might be still alive.” Katze was shock

“Those pods can change a human body into an artificial body, meaning Riki body. Jupiter will not be able to track or read Iason mind. Iason and Riki are free to go and come as they please without control, and if those bodies are not theirs. Then it will be chaos here on this world, because those pods can’t clone. It means he got those androids to take his and Riki place. But we won’t know until two days from now, so here some advice prepare for the worse. If those aren’t there’s bodies, then their off world somewhere. This all I have to say, I will call you if I need anything else” 

The screen cut off and katze was hit with different waves off emotions all at once. He was happy that if they made it they won that they cheated death and the cold god that refuses to acknowledged their love. But he also felt a wave of anger hit him, he couldn’t explain it. He’s thoughts were broken when he heard a knock at the door. 

“You may enter” Guy open the door and step in

“W…What news of the fire” Guy ask quietly 

“Its out, but don’t get too happy. It takes two days to make sure its safe to enter, then there the search and that could takes weeks.”

“Why would it take that long” 

“You see you were out cold at the time and I was on the outside, Iason and Riki bodies could be any where. If they were on the elevator or the bridges that join the maim building to the outside they could have fall down to the mining entrance. That why” 

“What will happen to Riki body” Katze look at Guy for a second and reply

“I don’t know, I not sure what they even going to do with Iason body.”

“…”

“You need to keep busy, I going to give you a courier job. Its was easy for Riki when he work for me, so you should do well to”

“The job he had before he died” Katze smile at the thought. Guy didn’t know

“The job that kept Riki from you and end up sending him to Iason”

“Yeah and kill him too”

“No you did that all yourself.” Guy look down with his fists turning white from him squeezed hard. Guy was insult by Katze words.

“Are we finish here” Guy say coldly  
“Yes we are, you start work when you recover that is all” Guy exist the room after the sentence 

Cal start to clear his room of his belongings and pack them in his case. It was moving day, he was no longer employ to Iason for his Master was dead. Raoul Am his new master purchase him yesterday afternoon. It was a complicated biding war, ever blondie elite want him to serve him. They try to trade their old furniture off to lower class elites to get to him they even scoop as low to try to change the rules. But they couldn’t change the rules, they could never pull it off like Iason. Cal thought to himself as he was prepare to leave. He smile too his self, he knew the elites didn’t want him, they wanted the information he store in his head over the last year. Valuable information concerning Iason and his secret life.

It give him a strange feeling to watch the elites act like this, its was new. But he know he can’t think of thoughts like these, that how Katze and Daryl got in trouble. He will keep quite on the matter of his former master Iason, unless he was order too by his Raoul. 

Cal look around Iason living room for the last time and smile. Yes he live in fear everyday for the last year, for he was Iason Mink furniture and that title carrier pressure. But he had the most fun here and it will mostly likely be his last time having this much fun. For every second in this house he saw and felt emotions that belong in a epic love story or something of that nature. There was love between them both but neither didn’t no how to show it.

“The only way they could have show it was death” With those final words, Cal bow slowly and grab his case and left”

Cal step towards the elevator and was greet by two androids

“Cal the furniture”

“Yes” Cal felt a surge off fear hit him, was he going to be punished for the death of Iason and master Riki

“Come with us” Cal step on the elevator and the doors shut behind him , he slowly turned around and close his eyes. He kept repeating in his head that he was going to be destroy over and over again as they went down. He felt sick light headed, its was as if the world had stop moving. When he the elevators open and heard a voice

“Cal what are you doing here, you should be unpacking your belonging in your room.” Cal eyes flew open at the voice that belong to Raoul

“Master you didn’t send them to fetch me” Cal look at him with hopeful eyes

“Cal is my furniture, why are you take him and where” Raoul look at the machines with cold eyes

“We have received a message saying that this furniture was to be destroy for he have no master. It must have been a mistake in the filings, we will report this at once. Please forgive us and our mistake master Raoul Am it will not happen again.” The androids left 

“We shall go home now Cal” Raoul stop and turn to look at the machines before step on

As the androids walk towards the exist the second one spoke

“Master Timp Po, isn’t going to be pleased”

At the black market, Katze was signing papers when a truck enter the building. He stop looking up, he look at the calendar on the screen. His client was early, he didn’t mind but he still like to be prepare. He exist his office and made his way down stairs to greet his client. A man exist the truck and him and his man start to unload the truck Katze call out his name

“Tam”

“Katze” He turned around with a smile

“Your early”

“Forgive me, but I have to ship my cargo today. Do you have a shuttle that‘s free” 

“Yes I have one that’s available, what’s the load”

“The same, some shipping containers and two valuable pet pods in this red container here.”

“That It” Katze was shock at how simple the task will be

“Yes, but its very important that this red container reach its destination unharmed, theirs valuables product in there. Also the red container must never be open you understand me Katze”

“Tam your container will reach there destination safely, you still ship it to the Frontier”

“Yes, that’s what my master want” Katze nod his head and look at the red container and felt there was something special about the shipment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i said this story is huge. So i decide to make this into a series aleast 6 series. I also deciede to change the tags a little


	7. Is it them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Katze trust Guy after all he done to the two people he treasure the most

Guy was preparing to sneak out and leave, he gather what little stuff he had in a bag. He made his way to the exist, when Katze block his path.

“Where are you going”

“Home man, you can’t keep me here” Guy stood his ground

“Believe I don’t want you here, so I’m not forcing you to stay here Guy, I’m trying to protect you from Jupiter wrath and ever elite and machine whose willing to use you to get ahead!

“If you hate me so much why don’t you turn me in”

“Boy…grrh…you act like you dumb, you must be crazy didn’t I told you I doing it for Riki. Have you forgot already”

“I can’t never forget Riki”

“Then we have an understanding” Guy lower his head “Yes”

“Good, I came to see you to find out where you last saw Iason and Riki”

“Why” Guy look up “To get to their bodies first, if I reach them before anyone else I can bring them here and we could say our final goodbyes to them. The more time we waste, the quicker the others will get to them first and they might destroy there bodies. I have the old plans for you to show me where the last time you saw them.”

“I saw the fucking machine here last in this room” Guy point at the sheet “ O.K Riki went in to get you both when he was hurt, so Iason would take this way out, it’s the quickest way out.”

“How you know Iason lead the way” Katze roll his eye, this kid is fill with hate he thought “Riki told me, he lead the way and that he had save you both from death. Let’s go”

“You taking me”

“Yes, I need help to sneak in and out with the bodies, and you need to redeemed yourself so this is a good times as any”

“Great” Guy growl at Katze remark

Guy took them to a secret entrance that leads to the mine, that the old rebels built during the uprising that give Ceres its freedom and horrible future. The main entrance was guarded. They step out of the car when Katze received a call, he answer it. Guy look on with interest, as Katze face went from stoic to shock. “Alright”

“We got a problem” Guy look worried “Jupiter has just sent a team to investigate, the A.I isn’t going to wait until tomorrow its going forward with the search today. They will arrived in 5 hours we got to move quickly.” 

Katze move to the trunk of his car and took out helmets with oxygen that cover the whole face, a bag fill with climbing ropes and gear and weapons he hand Guy a helmet and give him a weapon. Guy look at him surprised and put the helmet on when he see Katze put on his helmet.

“Why do you want take the bodies back with you, aren’t you afraid of the wrath of Jupiter when it learn you cheated it”

“I have my reasons, for retrieving the bodies, let‘s go” They enter the entrance

They spend hours navigating the ruined buildings, carefully pasting cave in roof. The floors where felt like they could give way any second. Smoke still fill the air, blurring the view. It was dangerous to walk through with debris, electrical wires hanging and the roof and floor cave in left and right. That why Jupiter decide to send in the team, but why he didn’t received a call from Jupiter in helping with the search he thought.

“We got to hurry Guy, Jupiter team should had enter already and begin their search. Guy…Guy you hear me…” He stop and bit his lips and close his eyes at the horrible sight that was before him

Guy felt his stomach turn in a knot his legs grew weak. His eyes start to water, he try to hold back a sob, but it still came out even more pitiful than it should have. He put one hand over his nose and left the other clinch in a fist. The smell of cook human flesh was a new and awful smell, Guy felt like he wanting to vomit. Because the smell was so powerful, it over takes the senses. He wish he could look away but he couldn’t do it. For Riki char corpse lay before him, Guy close his eyes as if time has stop. He didn’t care about Katze or Iason the only thing that comes to his mind was how Riki such a horrible death. “Oh Riki”  
Guy start to cry for his lost lover.

“We need to hurry, they could arrived any moment” Katze say as he push past him and walk toward their bodies. Guy still frozen from the shock didn’t move “Guy wake up”

Guy move to help when he heard Katze voice. Guy stop at Iason body, and frowned. He deserve this for what he made Riki into, Guy thought. “Guy this is not the time or place for your hate, help me separate their bodies”

Guy realize that they were hugging each other, he was so wrap up in his grief. He didn’t notices, he took along look at the bodies. They were char, blacken in different spot of there bodies. They were misshapen and deform from there true beauty. They look like something out of a horror movie, it was just that frighten to look at them. As they   
removed Riki from Iason, Katze stop and look at Iason body with interest. “What…Katze why are you staring at him like that” Guy look at him with concern.

“Iason body….” Katze look at him and blink “never mind, let’s get them in the bag and don’t forget Iason legs too”

As Katze set up the riggings to lower Riki body down, cause they couldn’t make two trips with out get caught. Guy plot his next move, when Katze finish helping lower Riki body down. I’m going to put a bullet in his head and make off with Riki body. He thought to himself.

As they finish lower Riki body down, Katze went over to Iason body to set it up to be lower down too. Guy saw his chance to kill Katze, he went for his hand gun which was given to him at the entrance. As he went for his weapon a bullet went past Guy head, he quickly found cover behind steel crates. Katze look up and doge the hail of bullet’s that was fire upon him and Guy. Katze returned fire at the androids that was firing on them. Guy try to fire, but he couldn’t do it for the gun was empty. “Dam you there’s no bullets in this thing”

“Really…I forgot to put the bullets in the gun, heh…like I was going to give you a loaded gun”

“What” Guy stood up only force to sit back down when hails of gunfire came his way “We got to go we can’t stay here make for the rope”

“What about your fucking” He saw Katze make for the ropes

“We can’t take him with us, hurry up” Katze took out his pocket a grenade and toss it in the direction of the androids. He went down and Guy went after him, as they was sliding down they heard the grenade went off. They made it to the bottom and grab Riki and make for the entrance, Katze was pulling like a mad man. Guy having a hard time keeping up. “Slow down shit” Guy growl

“That didn’t stop them, all I did was close the doorway, they will find another way around. They will be down here soon and they have these device that can track a human down. Katze stop and put land mimes on the walls The androids that had attack them found another way through to Iason body.

“We found a body, its shape is fits Iason profile. We four will handle Iason body, you four track down those human, returned alive and retrieve the pet body” The four android jump down over the railing

The androids found there reading and fall after them, Katze see the light at the entrance when he heard a boom. The androids trip his trap, hopefully that stop them that time. They exist the mine and head toward the car. 

As they drive off over the hill, the four androids that was chasing them appear out the entrance. 

“They escape, but we have Iason”

 

When they arrived at the safe house they unload Riki body on to the table. “let’s get you to a doctor, I know you hit the ground hard when we came down”

“I’m alright I just want to see Riki body”

“You have all the time in the world, let go” Katze led Guy out

The androids arrived at Jupiter tower with Iason body, they took the private lift to Raoul Am lab.

“Raoul Am we have retrieved Iason Mink body” Raoul stop looking at the screen “What off his pet”

“Stolen, it seems the ones who killed Iason and his pet came back to retrieved both of their bodies”

“Is that so…place him in the main room” The androids move towards the room with the body. When he received a call, he pick up the phone and answer. It was Katze on the other end.

“What happen”

“The lunch date was move up and change to a new location the restaurant didn’t meet standard, my clients was please with the main course, but they didn’t get the appetizer”

“I understand”

“You will complete the task I set up for tonight of course”

“Yes I’m on my way home”

“Good, I will work all night so don’t call until the morning” Raoul hang up the phone when the androids appear. One of them spoke “Two of us will stay here, until you complete your task”

“I will enjoy the company”

Guy woke up, he couldn’t sleep he didn’t trust Katze to be honest with him and he want to know why he would risk Jupiter wrath. besides his arm still hurt when he fell on it. He got up and walk around the compound when he saw Katze carting Riki body. He fallow him to a building, Katze stood at keypad and the door up. He push Riki inside and Guy jog quietly behind him in the building, the door shut behind Guy. 

Guy crept his way through the hallway when he heard a sound he turn around and peep through the door way and listen.

Katze and an assistant remove Riki body from the bag. The assistant cover his nose as the foul smell hit his nose. “ You may go, I will call you when I finish”

Guy move away from the door and hid around the corner when the young man exist the room. As the man walk away Guy went back to the door, he watch as Katze pull out a device out of a container. Katze insert the needle like device in Riki body, it beep and Katze remove it and walk over to the counter and took a small glass out and place it in the computer drive. Katze lit up a Cigarette and inhale deeply and took it out of his mouth and give a tired sigh and lean his head back.

He look down at the screen “Moment of truth” 

In Raoul lab, there was silence. Raoul look at the body and look at the androids. The androids look at him and then walk off. One off the androids spoke “We have to inform Jupiter”

Guy went to his room, he was in shock. He put his hand on his face and started to cry.

“Its not him, he didn’t kill Riki. Riki alive…their alive…” Guy frowned their alive, he’s alive too Guy realized

Katze was going through his pack of cigarettes when he realize that he smoke he’s last an  
hour ago. He was sitting at his desk waiting for the calls he knew will come from all sides. But he waited for Raoul call the most seeing he’s the only one he could trust for now. “If the body on the table isn’t Riki…”Then who was it, he thought. He received a call, he answer it and a stoic voice spoke over the phone. 

“Black market boss, Katze the former furniture, you have a meeting with Jupiter. You appointment is at 1, please arrived early” The call ended

“So that’s not Iason,…I wonder who body is that…”He felt a little angry rush through his heart, but he didn’t know why he felt hateful. Katze look at the time, he has 4 hours until the meeting but he decide to leave early to talk to Raoul.

As Katze was prepare to enter his car, he saw a Guy walking towards him. 

“I wanting to talk to you before you have left, if that all right with you” Guy stop at the side off the car

“I have time”

“I want to say thank you for letting me see Riki body and letting me paid my respect to him. When I look at Riki body I..I felt horrible for what I did to him and it made me realize that Riki would have never do the things I did to him and his master. I feel ashamed of myself when you say that Riki told you to keep care of me I understand now that Riki wants what best for me. I act like a ass and I want to do right, if you give me the chance to provide myself.”

“I will give you a chance, is that all you have to say”

“Yes” Guy stick out his hand and Katze took it and shook it “This is a new start Guy, take it”

“I will and I’m going to open up your eyes to see me who I’m really am” Guy gave that boy next door smile as he step away when Katze pull away “Everybody will see” Guy thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want an inside look on how Guy, Katze and every one else act without Riki and Iason around. We see these people how they act during the anime with them around. I just want to see their true colors.


	8. Timp po the snake part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timp meet Guy for the first Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is better then1-7. Because there was some complaints about those chapter

Katze was summoned to Jupiter tower by Raoul. He was riding the elevator, thinking to himself. Why.. why he thought to himself. Why Iason did't include him with his plan? He had alwalys been loyal to him, did his bidding without question. So why?

The elevator stop and the doors slide open, and he was greet by Raoul.

"It took you long enough" 

Raoul turn to leave, which made Katze walk fast to catch up with him. 

"We have a situation"

Katze look at the back of Raoul head. This was a new experience for him. In the past he walk along aside of Iason with respect but now. Its different he wasn't regarded with respect. It felt like no he felt like a furniture again in the presence of this blondie elite.

"Then was is the situation"

"My fellow elites are getting restless, you see they have gone quite mad. It seems they think that if they retrieve Iason body they will get his seat as head"

"But why, I thought you took over as leader. Also doesn't Jupiter know that their alive?

"Yes i'm and yes Jupiter is aware that they're alive. But everyone else...dosen't."

High in Jupiter tower, in a small room. Timp hover over two limp andriods that he destroy for failing to capture the furniture name Cal.

"I hope you learn from their mistake"

As he turn to two andriods standing there

"I don't like failures, go"

The two quickly left the room, as another enter.

"Lord Po"

Timp turn to the android

"Jupiter, demands your presence"

"I haven't seen you before, where 89"

"I have replace 89 3 months ago"

 

Timp walk by him and spoke

"I didn't notice"

He stop and turn around to look at his small apartment. He live here for 2 years every since, Iason return Riki back to Eos. That was his purpose he thouht to himself. He turn to leave the dark room.

"Its my understanding that you destroy your servants"

"Yes I did"

"I will over look this minor incident for its natural for you to behave like this. I did gave you some human emotions after all. The one I copy you off of had strong emotions. There you just show the emotion angry, interesting."

"Jupiter"

"No Timp, i didn't make you for that purpose you have another task that I set before you already. You may go" 

He left the room, and head towards the elevators he decide to go to Katze. He have to put more pressure on Katze on making him join his side he thought.

Guy was walking around trying to figure out how to get information on Riki when a luxury car pull up to the main building. He stood still as the owner got out of the vehicle and look towards him. 

"You sir is this the main office"

"He not here, but i can take you to his assistant"

"Please lead the way"

They started to walk towards the main entrance when he spoke

"I'm Timp Po"

"The name is Guy"

He stop and look at guy for a moment

"You're Guy. Riki pairing partner "

"Yes how do you know"

"Iason not to fond of you"

"What's Iason to you"

"He is a threat to me, that's what he is"

"Are you a blondie elite"

"No i'm not"

"Who are you"

"A friend"

Later that day Katze return back. He walk towards the lab complex when he heard a voice.

"Have a good time" He turn to see Guy looking at the city lights as the sky begins to darkened.

"Their is no good time for people like me and you"

"Oh I made a friend today, he gave me some good advice"

"Oh yeah"

"Yeah things are looking up for me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on this chapter.


	9. Timp Po the snake part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who TImp Po?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but its for a huge ciffhanger and Timp and Guy are apart of it. That why it so short, it also shed a little light on Timp life so look at it as a mini chapter. Its goimg to get darker i promise you that much

Alone now Timp look around Iason apartment. As he study the room he felt a wave of sadness wash over him. 

He was made for one purpose and that purpose was to make his master happy. He was sad that he couldn't fulfill his task yet he felt angry that he was made as a tool and a clone.

Timp out on the balcony to look at the night sky. He look towards Ceres and recall his little chat with Guy.

"Why help me"

Guy ask the strange man

"I'm a tool just like Riki,doomed to serve the elites. Iason is a threat to me as long as he still alive".

"How do you know Iason still alive"

"Guy please if Iason was dead then Jupiter would have clone him along time go"

"If Riki was alive what does it mean for him"

Timp look at Guy for a moment and close his eyes. That name irate him the most.

"Trouble that's what it mean for him. Think about it, Jupiter can't track Iason. That means he remove his chip from his brain. But that time to remove, understand that the chip is fuse together with the brain tissue. Which takes months to remove."

"I don't understand why Jupiter didn't stop him from the beginning.",? 

"Because it can't read our minds all the time, if Jupiter were to read our minds nonstop it will overload our brain. So Jupiter read our mind every three months. Despite what you think Jupiter isn't all powerful, and that how Iason was able to go unnoticed for so long. That's also the reason why he did what he did. Jupiter sometimes show emotion when its calculating."

"Iason felt Jupiter thoughts?"

"Yes and those emotion let Iason hear one thing, KILL RIKI"

"How do you know?"

"Ever elites that connect with Jupiter feel that emotion the most."

 

Guy felt his chest tighting, Iason knew that Riki was going to the chopping block yet he let him stay by his side.

Timp look at Guy, enjoying the scene he knew he have to go in for the kill. 

"Katze knew that sooner or later that Riki was going to met his death. He had a couple of meetings with Jupiter so he knows it ways by now. There. a great chance. that he would have been the one to kill Riki. It wouldn't be a problem for him seeing how he gave Riki to Iason at the beginning."

"What?"

"Katze is a liar that what."

"He knows Riki alive..."

"What did you say"

"..."

"Riki alive too"

So i was right all along, they are alive. He thouht to himself. He look towards Guy and felt pity for him. He was a tool to.

"It alright you can tell me, I know what it feels like to be used to"

He give Guy a charming smile that hit Guy hard. This man he thought. reminds him of Riki.

"That's not Riki we found"

So it was katze that the andriods fought that day.

Timp memories. of early that day has left him when he heard a voice. from behind him. He turn towards the man.

"Hello I'm Timp Po and you would be the new leader once Raoul is gone."


	10. Raoul and Katze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All about Raoul and Katze with a little bit of Timp. Timp also tells Katze who he a clone of.

As he walk through Eos, Katze felt all eyes on him. He was use to the stares. He was met with the same stares when he became leader of the black market. But this was different unlike last time, last time he was taking orders from Iason. This time he taking orders from Raoul and Iason and him are two different beings. One is ruthless and willing to break the rules to get what ever he want while the other respect the rules.

He stop at the elevator and the doors open for him. He was summons by Raoul to meet him at his apartment. That why he made this trip here. The doors shut behind him and the elevator. slowy begins to rise up. When Raoul told him to come, it was more of an order then asking he thought. That's the difference between him and Iason. Iason see the worth in people, while Raoul still think like a blondie elite.

"Poor mimea"

He don't know why he thought about her or why he said that. But he know one thing he will never ending up like mimea. He knew his worth but the problem is can he get Raoul to see in time.

The elevator stop at Raoul penthouse floor. As he step out, it hit him he never been in Raoul home before. So he'S to find out what his home look. As he got to the door he press the button and was greet by Cal.

Cal escort him to the living room and told him that Master Raoul would arrive to start their meeting. At this time Katze toik ths time to eye Raoul home. You can always tell a person about the way they live. Iason home was simple cold and straight to thw point. While Raoul home is warm and fill with warm colors. This room felt like Victorian age it felt like history and the past.

"I take it you enjoy my living room"

A voice that cut like a knife pierce his thoughts.

He turn towards the voice and was greeted by Raoul face.

"Forgive me, i was just admiring your living room. Is lovely. really it is."

Raoul look at him for just a moment and then spoke.

 

"Thank you, but I didn't invite you so you can admire my furniture Katze" 

With that comment Katze understood that Raoul is the opposite of Iason. Iason put fear in your heart and dominate a person will. To the point that make your soul weak.

He decided to be more outspoken with Raoul then with Iason.

"So why have you call me here"

" To warn you to keep a secret line, I found one of my lines tap and trace it back to its owner."

"Timp did it didn't he. Try to make a move..."

"It wasn't him"

"What?"

"I trace it back to Orphe Zavi, he just happens to be one of the many things growing on my list of problems"

"So Timp hasn't done anything at all"

"No he's been on his best behavior which bothers me by the way. I can't believe Jupiter would create him, and my elite brothers acting like a brunch of humans with their greed."

Katze saw his chance to talk on equal footings with this man.

"Fear makes a man do strange things, but i wouldn't call what they have fear. I call trging to lived, who ever gsts your spot would be set for life. It doesn't matter if your elite, because Jupiter still have control over your lives."

"Are you implying that we are slaves"

"No i just saying, that spot you got now comes with benefits mord freedom from the rules"

"Rules create order and ...."

"And restraints "

"What do you mean by that"

"Look at me, look at my people. They are being restrained by rules and they are fighting to survive...to live. Your fellow elites see it as it is. There is a rumor that black hair and black eyes elites were close to Jupiter ans then it got bored with them and made more artificial humans and got bored with them until it reach you and your kin. Jupiter is aways changing updating itself , can't it change the rules to."

"Maybe"

"I will do my best to figue out what Timp is planning"

"Do that"

Katze stood as Cal enter to escort him out. He look at Raoul and knew he awoke something in the man. Raoul was starting to wake up to the world he stay in. Katze started behind the young boy when he stop. 

"Do you have a plan if something goes wrong"

Raoul close his eyes.

"Yes when I discover Iason body is a fake. I made plans how about you did you made plans as well"

"When you in the type of work I do, one would have multiple plans on hand. But if the time comes for you to use your plan, I be more then happy to join. You need a guide into the human world Raoul."

"I will consider your offer"

Katze turn to leave. As he rode the elevator down. He thought to himself, he was right about the elites being slaves to Jupiter. Iason saw it that has to be one of the reason why he left. Now Raoul just need to see what his friend saw in their master. 

Katze smile to his self, he was right. They are different, if he had pull that off with Iason he be dead by now.

"My my the great broker of the black market show a smile, no it can't be true.

The doors had open up to show Timp the snake

"What are you doing here"

"To visit a friend"

"Who may i ask"

"No you may not"

"You say you was clone off someone, that what I had hear".

"Yes I was, would you like to know who it is"

Katze look at Timp waiting for him to finish and tell him

"It gives me great pleasure to tell you that I'm the clone of Riki the pet"

With that say Timp push a shock Katze out the elevator and say this to him.

"You see this explains a lot doesn't Katze"

Timp smile as the elevator doors close shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will turn this into a series. Because After Life is just to long i will break it up to smaller pieces. There are three section (the beginning, the middle, and the end). After life is the last one in the middle section.


	11. So Call Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's Riki true friends.

He slowly walk to the spot were he hid his motorcycle. Cautious of any left over members of the savage team that there to gather any more information on that blondie killer. He stop, and smile to his self. He would get a second chance to kill Iason, this pleased him the most.

He open the hidden door that hide his bike from the world. He took of the cover with his new left hand. That Timp was so gracious enough to provide him with. Timp at the beginning was going to providethat's him with a cyber inhance arm but he didn' t want that. So he was going to clone his arm for him, yet again it still will be made by a machine. So there was one option left a human donor, problem is their was no dead human donor.

It was no problem Timp found a guy for him all he have to do was to kill the poor bastard. He got the arm but there was still aproblem Katze.

He had no choice, he had to let Timp make improvment on the arm. Which made him mad but he had no choice. To keep Katze clueless he improve the arm. Now he can remove the arm and put it on any time he like. Now that he thought about it he could had went with the first choice instead of going through the trouble of killing that man.

"Oh well shit happens"

He start his bike and drove of to the hide out of the bison.

At a pet auction Katze waited for Raoul to appear. He waited by the entrance for Raoul. When he spotted Timp walking with ease through the crowd. When he heard the smooth voice of Raoul. He turn to greet him. He wish it was Iason voice to call out to him but he not here. He with Riki while he's here all alone.

"This have better be important, follow me"

Katze did as he told and follow him through the crowd. Until they found their seats. 

"You will bid for me Katze"

"Of course, but this isn't the reason why i ask for a meeting."

"Yes, it regards Timp Po. So"

"He told me something alarming "

"I recommend that you don't listen to a word he say, he could be lying to you. He's beneath us"

"You right he's is beneath us because he's a mongrel"

Raoul turn his head quickly to Katze shock at the news.

"He's a clone, a clone of Riki"

Raoul eyes grew wide at the news. He shut eyes as if he was think to him self.

"That makes sense, why Jupiter made him"

"To replace Riki right"

"Yes but there more to it, you already know we have humans brains inserted in our heads right"

"Yes I do"

"While we can remember, not a memory. It will be hard to remember old memories. But we remember what it'd like to feel. We somehow remember the past through feeling. Iason would had wise up to something wrong. I just...even i don't understand."

"How do you know this" 

"Because I done it to a fellow elite, it explains why this elite is aggressive to Riki when he first came to Eos."

I wonder who, Katze thought to his.

"The auction is about to begin Kataze, prepare yourself"

Raoul waited for a pet he been eye, when he was going over the merchandise being on display . The pet he wanted finally appear on stage. He touch Katze shoulder so he would start the bid.

"This an academy pet age 13 weight 60 lbs height 4 feet and 10 inch. Female with red hair and green eyes. She has reach sexual maturity and she artificially made. We will start the opening bid at 100,000 credits. Do I have a bid at 110,000, 110,000."

Katze raise his hand and the man looks towards him an acknowledge his bid and continue to bid higher when another man rises his hand. It carry on for a moment until the bid reach 400,500 credits. 

"Do i hear 401,000"

"600,000"

Katze and Raoul turned to see the face that the voice belongs to. Only it belongs to Timp, Raoul face forward again. He wasn't going to play this foolish game. He tap katze shoulder and Katze didn't reply to the call. Raoul and Katze sat there and listen as Timp and the elite duel it out.

He finally reach the hide out, when he heard his friends voices talking amongst themselves. About what they should do next with out Riki and Guy.

"I think we should disband the group"

Said Norris.

"You always been the scary one in the goup Norris"

They all turn toward Guy as he enter the room.

"Come on, give me hug"

"Alright Guy"

"Where in the hell you been"

Luke and Sid embrace Guy. As Norris look on. 

"Don't worry that the bison will fall apart, as long as we stick together and you all falling me we be alright."

"Fuck yeah"

"I'm with you all the way man"

"You didn't ask Sid question man, where were you"

They all turn to Norris.

"I got hurt, Mr. Blondie got angry that I out smart him. So he attack me and fled. He also kidnap Riki, took him away. That why i need your help, all of you"

"What can we do against an elite"

"Yeah"

"Sid , Luke's you will not face him that my problem to worry about. All I need is for all of you to run errands, you will have to steal a couple of things. But all of you will be supply with items you need. Also the pay is good, does 30,000 credits a piece skund good."

Guy smile at his friends, but Norris isn't impress .

"Why do you need us and were did you get that type money from. Are you working for someone."

"Yeah I got boss Norris"

"Are you fucking stupid Guy, did you not see what happen to Riki whose a pet now. What about Karie who might be dead or lock up, he could have his memou erase."

"It woudn't happen like that I promise"

"Yeah that's money"

"Nothing is every easy"

"Come for Riki"

"For Riki...for Riki. Guy Riki got along well. without our help."

"He needs us"

"NO HE DON'T, RIKI MADE HIS CHOICE ALONG TIME AGO. HE CHANGE!"

Guy look down and growl.

"No he hasn't "

"We no longer kids Guy. We all grew, the old days are gone. I changed, Riki changed. So have you....you want to know what I think. I think Riki fell in love and its eat you alive. Because deep down inside you knew Riki never love, he pity you."

"You want to get out of the gang, then go."

"Everything alright"

Norris boyfriend had enter the room. 

"Everthing alright cause I'm out. Lets go home"

Norris and his boyfriend left the room.

"Everything alright Norris."

"You remember I told you that Guy have a mental problem. When we were kids the doctors pay him a weeky visit. Because of his problems."

"Yeah you told me. Why this know"

"I think he relapse, with Riki rejecting him a lot. He finally lost his dam mind."

With that said Norris is officially out of the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might take me some time to update some of the chapters. Some chapter will go up easy and some will take time. For I will be busy for 2-3 months. So I have to put all my attention on this project, that will eat my time up. So I might put out 1-2 chapters a month. If I don't update in 5 days, that means I'm working.


	12. To Lose Control And Gain Control Of One Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pressure is on Raoul, and welcome back Iason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. Iason return to the story.

Katze was tired, he was force to work overtime. Raoul made him search all over this world and the worlds that are under Jupiter control. Raoul had to use him, the universe isn't ready for Iason death, neither is Aimos. Only he, Raoul, the blondies elites, Jupiter ,that damed Timp and that jackass he had to babysit.

Speaking of which he seem to lose track of him. Since he was force to track Iason down while still doing he's job. It made him took his eyes off of Guy. Which worry him, Iason or the fake Iason made the mistake of ignoring Guy. He don't want the same thing to happen to him. So he decided, he wave one of his man towards him and whisper in his ear. The man nod and left. Katze slowly walk to his small bedroom. Its also about time for him to let Guy go. Is been three weeks since this madness happens. Jupiter knows he and Riki is alive. So Jupiter might focus all the attention in finding them instead of finding the killers. But he know one thing to be true if his man find out that Guy is make deals on the side he will kill him. Katze took his clothes of as soon as he enter the room and climb in bed and quickly fell alseep.

A couple hours later he heard his phone go off. He ignore the noise and went back to sleep. When the phone ring again he pick up.

"Katze speaking"

"I try to reach you, why hadn't you pick up"

Raoul voice was different, there was a hint of worrg in his voice

"I was alseep, forgive me"

I guess humans don't need to sleep. Katze thought to his self.

"Have you check the news or the recent events that just unfolded tonight?"

"What?"

Katze got out of bed and walk to his small desk, and turn on the screen.

"Breaking news, Iason Mink has been dead for three weeks..."

Katze turn the screen off, there was no point in listento the rest.

"I thought you and your brothers agree to tell the public that Iason was going through bonding ritual with Jupiter. Also use a android as a fake until you find him"

"That was the plan, I have to talk to you later"

Raoul cut Katze off and ended the message for he was standing in front of the door that house Jupiter. He was summoned here because someone told the news. He entered the pitch black room and the door was shut as soon as he walk in.

"What happen, what happen?"

The vocie echoes thought the dark room. Jupiter was furious that the situation was getting out of conrol. 

Raoul crouch down and grab his head as if someone been stabbing him in the head with a thousands of needles. He look to the right and saw a elite he couldn't tell who it was because his vision start to blur a little. He turn his head and saw more of his elites brothers in pain.

"Who told"

"We kept our word master"

One elite spoke up.

"You lie, you all lie"

"If we lie, then check our memories. You will see that we speak the truth."

"Just like Iason, I check his memories but he erase some, replace them with false memories. Hid the truth from me and escape from me. You all could lie to me just like him."

"What about Timp, read his mind he could be apart of this"

"I can't, he wasn't made like you all. He was made different ."

Jupiter release her gasp on the blondies and the pain had stop.

"All of you know this you are alive because of me, I'm the master your will is my will never forget that. You all dismiss for now."

They all left the room and Raoul felt the hate that this mans was sending.

"This is all his fault, him and his pet."

Raoul knew who he speak of, but didn't have time to listen or argue. He headed towards the elevator, and was greeted by Timp smile when he step of the elevator in front of him.

"My Raoul you look awful, maybe you not equip for this job."

"You here for Jupiter Timp"

"...No I going home to get some sleep after all I'm mostly human"

Timp left him alone and turn left. The other elites didn't notices him because they was wrap up in their on hate for Iason. Raoul rode the elevator down.

"Well play Timp, turn everyone aganist Iason. Make this job so hard no one would want it. Next you be coming after me. "

He look up and remember the pain. Katze was right they were slaves. That why Iason left he wanted his own faith in his hand.  
He wanted to chose how he would live.

"Iason were are you"

On a space shuttle. Tam was reading a book on the Federation religious beliefs. He want to learn all he can before they reach the heart of the federation. The federal capital name earth was close by the plant name Jupiter. Which is there next destination.

"A dangerous world to live on"

A fellow android name kei appear and sat down beside him.

"It's a mining colony we going to. Is sits on large hovering pads that keeps it a float."

The voice surprise them that cause both of them to jump from shock.

Hes awake they both look at him with awe. 

Iason turn towards the window. I got my freedom he thouht tomself.


	13. Burn Asshole Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy will learn one thing don't fuck with Katze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I kept falling asleep every time I decide to write this chapter.

Five days ago, Katze had sent one of his man to tail Guy. The job was done well, he had deliver. For Katze had proof that Guy and Timp was working together. He had pictures, videos, and recordings of them. 

"Timp even gave him a new arm. The only thing they didn't do was diner and a quick fuck. Seeing how close they gotten. FUCK I'm stupid. Fuck Fuck FUCK!"

Katze yells as he hit the top of his car. He have to call Raoul he thought. Because its very clear now that sooner or later Timp was going to order Guy to kill him. With him gone Raoul would be next. Raoul would be alone, with the other elites wanting his spot. Jupiter questioning every decision he makes and Timp running free doing what ever he likes, because he half human. That means Jupiter can't keep track on him. What's wrong with me. Katze thought to himself. Why is he so concern over Raoul safety, he never put anyone life before his so why now. 

"I got to call Raoul let him know"

Katze picks up his car phone. This time Raoul answer. 

"I thought I told you to never call me on this..."

"Can I arrange a meeting"

"When?"

"Now, I have to meet you its urgent"

As Katze was driving he fail to realize that he was being tail.

Later that day Katze pull in at his hideout. He got out and run inside the building and quickly came out holding a small object wrap in a bag. He got back in and race away to meet Raoul. The man that tail him made a call.

Katze pull up to the bison hideout and step out. He was greeted by curious stares from the mongrels. He slams his door shut and slowly walk to the rear of the car and open up the trunk. The mongrels that were there look on curious on what the black market dealer was there for. Katze close the trunk, and their eyes grew wide. Katze hold up the shotgun and pump it while watching the young mongels. Which they took as a sign to get the fuck out of there and they did without hesitant. A car pull along side of Katze.

Katze took a deep breathe. He have to tell Raoul the truth, that Guy was the one that attempt to kill the real Iason. The reason why he kept Guy alive was he felt guilty. The guilt he felt for selling Riki out to Iason. So he decide to give a second chance to that ungateful bastard.

"Why is this meeting being held here"

"We have to talk."

"Speak"

"The person that kill the fake Iason and Riki is in that room at the top floor"

"What?"

Raoul took a step back to examine the room the light was on. Raoul stare at the room with hate. Finally he thought he can avenge Iason death regardless if he's fake.

"There one more thing you should know"

"Yes"

"He was staying with me"

"What?"

"You knew he was the killer"

"Yes"

"Why did you not kill him"

"The better question is why the fake Iason didn't kill him when he had the chance"

Katze open his car door and took out the object.

"Iason crush his arm and carry him to safety. When he could have just as easily kill him. Yet he choose to give him a second chance. I also kept him there out of guilt for I owe a debt to Riki. But that monster up there had just spit Iason no all of our kindness back in our face."

Katze turns towards the building and started to walk with Raoul following behind. They enter the elevator.

"What did he do to make you chane you mind"

"He join force with Timp, that's why I change my mind"

"When did this happen?"

"When I was out, Guy had to meet him, that's his name. So what now"

"Your forgiven. An as for this Guy no one must know that he is Iason killer understand"

"Yes"

The elevator stop and the doors slide up. Katze hand Raoul the bag with the object in it. Raoul look in the bag. 

"Acid"

"I thought you should do the honor, seeing how he hate your kind"

Katze step towards the door and kick it open. Which scare Guy, Katze point the shotgun at Guy. Raoul step to the side of Katze.

"So your the one, you made a huge mistake. You sbould have never had sided with Timp Po and you should have took your second chance. Now you going to pay for your stupidity."

Raoul open the lid of the jar and splash Guy right arm with it. As soon as it hit his arm Guy let out a horrible scream. As he watch he's arm fall off. Guy look up to Raoul and was hit with another shot of acid. But this time he was hit in the face.

Guy felt a sharpen pain cover his face. As everything went black, he went with he's instinct.He took his left hand and rip his face off before the acid could kill him. He hit the floor and felt pain in his left hand. Then it got dark.

Katze and Raoul made their way back to the cars. When head lights came on not to far from them. Timp step out and spoke.

"Raoul Am, Katze you both are under arrest for treason and the murder of Iason Mink."

Raoul spoke.

"On who orders"

"Jupiter order, she never trust you Raoul after Iason was killed. She suspected that you was behind it but there was no poof. Until now, please listen to this."

Raoul voice on a recorder:"An as for this Guy no one must know that he is Iason killer understand."

Katze voice:"Yes"

"That not proof, you only have a small bit of our talk"

Timp smile, for he knew he had gotten away with it.

"Jupiter would like to have a word with you, here listen to her own words."

A small hologram appear on Timp wrist. It was Jupiter.

"You had disappoint me Raoul. You hired these animals to murded Iason. You will return to Jupiter tower and face punishments and the mongrel beside you will face death. This is my will Timp, take them."

Katze shot the first car and it exploded killing the androids inside. He begin to take down the other cars one after the other. He and Raoul run towards Raoul car and enter the car. They drove off, the hit team car came near Katze car. When Katze active the bomb in his car. It destroy the last car apart of the hit squad. Timp smile and started to walk toward the hideout.

"Keep going Katze I have to fried my wires in my head before Jupiter kills me."

"Wait what!"

"I should thanks Iason when I see him. He give me the idea to get rid of my wires."

Raoul took out a small device that look like a pen and stuck it in his neck. He press the small button and his body begin to shake violently. Katze watch in horror as Raoul eyes roll back into his head. Roaul shook so bad he kick the front window out. 

"Dam it"

Katze had no choose but to keep driving. Where are you Iason we need you. Katze thought to himself.

Far away deep in the Federation home galaxy. Iason looks out the window of the shuttle they was on. He turn to look af his entrouage of androids. Their Tam, 89, and Kie the rest is on their new home world in the frontier galaxy. The others are on the Federation worlds securing. them to be safe for him and Riki. He knew he made the right decision to leave. He was in control of his life not Jupiter. He had faith in Raoul and Katze to keep Cal safe and keep order.

"Master is time for Riki to awake. He is now complete"

"Good I want to be the first he see"

Iason stood up from his seat and made his way to the hanger. He walk in and stood above Riki. The machine started to beep and it raise. Iason smile at the sleeping figure.

"Riki"

Riki eyes start to move, he start to move. Riki gave out a sweet small moan that sound like heaven to Iason ears.

"Its worth it"

"Not for me, if you standing over me Iason"

Riki open his eyes to look at Iason. Iason smile and turn to Kie.

"Proceed Kie"

"Theirs news that isn't good"

Iason turns to Tam.

"Its home and its Raoul" 

Iason follow Tam to the passenger area of the shuttle. The news was on.

"Jupiter has a sign a new leader after Iason Mink death and Raoul Am death. The new leader is Timp Po"

Iason look at the screen with a stoic stare, but its clear he thinking to himself.

Back at Jupiter tower Jupiter was having a meeting with Timp.

"Timp I gave you this spot becauase you are ruthless clever and cruel."

"Thank you"

"But this is a warning for Timp. Iason is ruthless, cruel and clever. He's the best, he trick me yes it took him a year to do it. But he did it openly, he knew i was watching him. If he didn't want me to know he would had left this world at the beginning. He wanted me to know I have no control over him. So back to my warning if you try betray me like he did. I will destroy you Timp. This meering over."

Timp left the room. He stop when the door close behind. He was fill with hate he hated Iason Mink. This was his triumph and some how he came up short to Iason. He took the elevator to Raoul lab. Jupiter made it clear Iason will always be number one in her eyes. So that means if he wants the proper respect that he deserves. Then he have to take down god himself or a machine god like Jupiter. He smile to his self.

He enter the lab and walk beside a bed. He look down at the men laying in it and touch his arm.

"Guy...Guy wake up"

"What happen...my face...my"

"Yes I know. They melt it off, so i have to give you a new face , hair another arm and a new hand. I repair the damage to your chest were some of the acid had you."

"I'm still human"

"Yes you are"

"Why you save me?"

"Because I want to"

"Where are they?"

"Raoul and Katze escape they are no longer on this world. But that's the least of our problem. For we have to worried about Iason."

"Iason"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters is about Iason and Riki.


	14. I'm Iason,You Don't Have Control,I Have The Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do Timp have control?

Iason second android Kie was confused. They finally made it to the colony but with out him. His master gave him strange orders and also to deliver two small package. Which Tam give him before he had left them. He took the exprees shuttle back which made his trip a whole lot quicker. Unlike the illegal cargo ship they had took to escape check points.

His first stop took him to the federation space station name Odjn. There he delivered the first package. Then he took the shuttle to the galaxy that Jupiter control and came to his next stop the colony world ZX140. There he deliver the second package and once again left by shuttle to his home world Amios.

This time he had a total of 5 task to complete. Four out of five couldn't be complete for there was no proof. There was no signs on what had happen to Raoul and Iason accept they had been assassinate. by an unknown source which means there's a cover up. For Jupiter should had clone both of them after death. That means Jupiter is a where that Iason is alive and Raoul try to cover if up. If the fake Iason is truly dead then the fake Riki is to. Raoul could had fled and Katze is ...clever he would have run away at the first signs of danger.

Kie look down to his right at the body sound alseep beside him. But this one right beside me he thought. Was hard to get, he scan him twice to make sude they didn't bug him. He also had to clsan his wounds from the beatings and torture he receive. Kie look forward as thd space shuttle he was on return back to Iason.

A week later Timp was enjoying Iason old office. He had everthing he ever wanted. But yet it still not enough. He has his eyes on a bigger price, Jupiter. He want to rule Jupiter empire.

"Sir, forgive me you have a package"

A furniture had appear and handed him the package and left the room.

Timp smile and sat in Iason chair. He rub fhe chair and laugh to his self. He didn't change a thing after Iason left. Iason apartment, office and business was his now. He look at the package and opening it. It was a message stick. 

"One of the federal goverments offering their congratulations "

He inserted the stick in the drive as he continue to look around Iason office.

"I think an order of congratulations should be offer to you...pet" 

Timp close his eyes at that voice. Its not him he thought to his self. But the voice spoke again.

"Living off the crumbs of my plate. Like a dog"

"Please don't let it be him"

Timp slowly look up to see a smiling Iason.

"You took my job. A task I no longer care for. A task that Raoul didn't even want. Impressive really it is...oh I'm sorry what I mean to say i impress that you kept you'd legs shut not your achievements"

"Listen to me..."

"It will do you no good to talk. Because this is a pre recorded device"

Timp got angry and took ouy the message stick.

"That will not work because it download into my computer. You see I know my office better then you. Timp I have a question for you. How does it feel to know your main mission in life was to ne my whore? Please don't insult me by saying you are my equal when you not"

Timp was starting turn red from anger. He hated being looking down at and being mock too.

"If seems a lot of you little boys want to to be a cheap copy of Riki and me. The shame you cause us. Listen to my words pet, I'm not Raoul. You not going to roll over me like Raoul. You don't want to face me because we ever meet. Let just leave it at that, until next."

The messags had end. Timp sat there for minutes. When Guy enter the office.

"Have you look at the news"

Timp still there, in a daze.

"TIMP"

"What?"

"The news, have you seen it?"

Timp search the channels, and his eyes grew wide with shock.

Back to Iason. He was enjoying Riki body all over again. He had to make sure all the changes that Riki went through didn't effect his sexual performance. Seeing that Riki artificial now.

He and Riki was in the bath tub, enjoying. each other company. When Iason stop kissing him. 

"FUCK, why stop?"

"Business first Riki you knew that"

Iason reach for the remote and cut on the news on.

"The Federation has declared war for the crimes that Jupiter has commitment on several worlds that belong to the Federation. Which cause the collapse of each world. Earth leaders has stated that Jupiter sins has been ignore long enough."

Iason cut the screen of and look at Riki.

"Riki that how you kill a god"

Iason say as he give Riki a deep slow kiss.


	15. This How He Feel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riki sees things from Iason point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the flu that why it took me so long.

Riki pull on his hair out of frustration, that was his last cigarette. He look at it all mashup in his hand. A whole pack gone, just like that. He spend so much time crush them up by mistake. He didn't mean to, it just happen. 

"Fuck me, this is the longest I went without a smoke."

Riki buried his head into his knees. He been breaking a lot of stuff lately and he don't know why. Which bother him, he couldn't figure out what's wrong with him lately. Speaking of wrong. Riki thought to himself.

"Iason been acting strange"

Iason had told him that a friend will be staying with them. That was a few days ago when the person came to stay. But he or she face was cover completely. That's not the odd thing. The odd thing is that Iason is always open to him. He didn't keep secrets because he didn't care for no one opinion. So that means Iason knows this person and he respect this person to. 

"Raoul it has to be him"

Riki push out of the chair he was sitting in and broke the arms off when he stood up. Riki hold both arms up and close his eyes. He shook his head and walk away. He was tired of being left in the dark of things.

He walk through out the penthouse hotel suite. When he come across Tam. He didn't like to talk to him at all, becauae Tam attitude change toward him. Tam when they first met was nice to him. He believe that Tam thought he was just another pet at first. 

"If you need anything, I will send 89 to aide you pet." 

"Who's in the guest room it been 3 days already?"

"That's not your concern pet."

"Ok you win."

Riki ran pass Tam and kick open the door to the guest room. Tam look at Riki with hate. Riki turn to look at Tam.

"Shouldn't you go tell master what I have done Tam."

Tam turn and walk away and head up stairs to tell Iason. Riki smile to his. He knew Iason was going to be mad. But he didn't care all he did was kick open a door. Riki turn to see the doors of the hinges. 

"Iason lie to me. He told me that I will still be the same yet I destroy everything I touch."

Riki grew quite when he saw the room empty. He enter the room and look around. He stop and look at the closet. Riki walks toward the closet door and open them wide but was greet by a disfigure face that sent chills down Riki back. Riki back up in shock when he bump into something large. 

"Riki let go into the study and talk" 

Iason gently grab Riki and lead him away. Riki didn't stop looking at the person as he being led away.

When they made it into the study Iason push him into the. 

"Your curiosity is just as strong as every."

"What happen to him? Who would do that to him?"

"Timp"

"Monster!!!"

"And your friend name Guy"

"You lie , he would never do something like!"

Riki stood up and look at Iason with hate in his eyes.

"You might be strong Riki, but you not strong enough to take me on so calm down"

"Yeah you lie about me still being myself."

"I have not, your still my Riki"

"Then why?"

"You have the same problem, that I have when Jupiter first create me."

"What?"

"I had to learn to control my strength after i was made. I had to control a lot of things and I did it by myself. If you think about ot you know how many times i could have kill you just by have sex with you. So don't say I don't feel. Because the things I feel. Is greater then a human touch."

Riki look down at his feet. Iason been holding back all this time. So does this mean Iason love is just as powerful.

"If Guy did that Iason. He have to pay"

"He will"

"What about me? Do i have to do this alone?

"No I be their at your side your not alone."


	16. How it make you feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What sex is like for an artificial human being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I trying people because this is huge I have off time and I am away from computer typing on someone else phone. It's short I know but I will try to make it longer next time.

This feeling is powerfully overwhelming. This feeling is sensual, seductive delicious. It like a high an additive high. You just want more, you need more. I want more I need more. I feel it through my arms it runs to my legs. My mind is screaming for more. My erection won't go away my juice keeps flowing from my body. I feel the pain in my ass yet all it does is fuel my erection. We been at this for hours yet I not tired. Iason need to give me more, I want more.

My moans are loud I know the androids can hear but I don't care. I don't care if all the federation can hear me. I want them to know I enjoy it much more now then before. I love the way it make me feel. I have to admit that it does bothers me. I can't understand why I want more. But I do know I love the feeling it gives me. It's like, it's like.

"Hey what happen?"

I open my eyes to see cold ones staring at me. Iason stare at me for a second and then look down at my cock. I look down to see the pet ring has been place on me. I look back up to Iason with a questioning eyes.

"You not ready yet, you have no control over your senses it seem"

"What ? I do have control."

"You don't have control. But you will learn. It seem I have a lot to teach you."

"Come on. If you can control your yourself. So can I."

"No you can't. It is as before when I first took you. I lost control."

Isaon climb off him leaving Riki to look at the ceiling.

"What do you mean?"

"Our first time last about 4 hours. I stop because you was about to faint. You just lost track of time."

"How long was this time?"

Iason give that suave smile?

"10 hours"

"What I thought you say you have control?"

"I do. I just enjoy watching you"

Riki look at the handsome man wearing a robe.

"So what make you different from?"

"I never had control during those three years. I learn it while you was back at the slums. But you have your pet ring now. It should only take a couple of months to break you. Now clean yourself up we have a guest to attend to."

"I can go near him now"

"Of course you can, I'm sure it will do him good to see a familiar face. It will comfort him to know he is safe from Timp and his new pet."

Riki look down and frown at his legs.

"Guy"

Across the galaxy a single shuttle cruising across space. Caring two passenger.

"Are you sure he will be in that territory."

"I know him like no other he be there"

"It seem foolish to go that particular area that all I"m saying."

"Have you seen that news broadcast. He basically saying I can do what ever I want. He also saying I'm here. Don't you see it. It's two message one for them and one for us. We have to be quick about it."

"Before he leaves and we lose his trail."

"Yes pretty much."

"Then we must be quick, so we can reclaim what we lost."


	17. Where Raoul and Katze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Raoul and Katze?

In a cold dark room a figure stands alone and absorb the surrounding. The figure move to room to room until it stop at its location. The figure move across the room to an object it saw he hold up the object to its face. When a voice boom over the darkness.

"You come here every night."

The lights come on and blinded Guy. He turn around with his eyes half shut from been blinded by the light. When he turn, he saw the figure of Timp Po standing in the doorway.

"How do you know I was here?"

"Well your looking at the newly appointed leader of the syndication my friend. Knowing everything comes with the job."

Guy turn back around to observed the room again. He look at the master bed and then look down at the underwear in his hand. He bit his lip and close his eyes and open them again. He frown at the underwear his eyes lit up with such hate and fury. It was enough to start a fire.

"So he been fucking Riki here in this bed. Right?

"That what I heard. Everybody in Eos knew what was going on. Even Jupiter knew."

"What?

"Jupiter let Iason keep Riki and the other elites enjoy watching him have sex with other pets."

"What? Raoul too?

"Yes"

"We have to find him and Iason too so i can save Riki."

"Guy patience. We don't Know where Iason is. So our best hope is too track Raoul and Katze down and follow them to them."  
"So you not even gonnna try to track him down."

"That will be difficult seeing how the federation banned us from trading with them and traveling in their galaxy. Oh their is this little thing call a war seeing how they blame Jupiter for killing a couple of their worlds."

"A couple like 3"

"No a couple like 40 it seems " 

"How that possible, how did Jupiter gotten away with this something this huge."

"Rebels, corrupt government, aliens etc. It's not hard to point a finger at all. People who fear so much are the weakest"

"What did Jupiter do?"

"Something cruel, disgusting, inhumane. If you follow the Christianity's belief. Then you would think it was the end of the world. Let just say it's horrible."

"I don't want to know"

"So Iason could be hiding anywhere. There numerous place where he can hide. Every eyes in the universe is on Jupiter. So it will be hard to find him. That why I suggest chasing Raoul and Katze we have a better chance of finding him."

"What about Jupiter, how will it react to me, Timp."

"Jupiter doesn't know who you are. Your safe, I assure you."

"Yeah for how long?"

"Long enough for me to put my plan into action."

Guy look at Timp with curious eyes. 

"Jupiter presents has cause enough problems for everyone. There a list of things that machine has done that sent ever one in a rage. It's time for a change Guy. It time for something new, the universe has saw how evil Jupiter is."

"So the Federation will soften Jupiter up for you. Then you move in for the kill, and make nice to the Federation right."

"Almost, you see the Federation will not accept us for 95 percent had upgrades, born in a test tube. Stuff that is evil in there Christian eyes. Plus they not trustworthy, seeing how they back the slums up and then turn their back on your people. No if they see a human take over, it shut them up. But it have to be theirs choice and I don't want to see that happen. So in the end we have to cripple the Federation or take their attention off of us. So we have a worry free empire to rule."

"We?"

"You heard me right."

"Alright, and Riki can help us reach our goal. He's a real good leader and he be a big help to you."

Timp gave a false smile. He hated Riki with all his heart. He got 60 percent of his dna from Riki. Timp was scare of Riki, he was scare to look at his face. What if Riki was like him, or better words what if he's like Riki. Riki clone, Riki second. Riki and Iason twisted unholy bastard son. Timp wanting to be great like Iason he want to be remember like a god. Now Riki will ruin everything for him. Now he have to earn Guy loyalty and turn Guy against Riki. Then an idea pop in his head. What if he wipe Guy memory of Riki and replace himself in Riki spot. Timp smile harder and look at Guy.

"That's a great idea we could use all the help we can get."

Guy walk past Timp.

"So let find Raoul and kill him, that sellout Katze and that fucker Iason."

Timp heart begins to race. Kill Iason he thought to himself. Do he want Iason dead.

"Yes let find Raoul"

A single shuttle slowly cruise across space. As if unsure of its destination. Katze look out the shuttle window. As if he was searching for something. He turn and limp through the door and down the corridor. Pain was painted across his face as he hold his ribs. His ankle cause him great pain as he walk down the hallway. He had receive this injury while escaping Amios with Raoul.

"Raoul."

Katze walk through the doors medical room. He stops and look at Raoul brunt body that was sustain during the fire that rage out of control in Raoul lab. That was cause by Timp arm and well train assassin. At first Katze couldn't bear to look at Raoul for his body was deform by the fire. But now Raoul was regenerating to his original form. His injury. was. not as serious as before. Katze sat in the chair beside Raoul and pick up a book that he hadn't finish reading.

"It's best to read through your brain Katze"

"What start and finish in 1 minute. No I prefer the old fashion way Raoul."

Katze turn to look at the blond stepping out the pod and smile. Raoul smile back.


	18. Exile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raoul and Katze

Once a day Raoul goes into the tank to his injury. Which has become his favor thing to do to spend time in the tank. He would pretend to be sleep inside of the tank. While Katze read, Raoul will listen to him. It was exciting yet it baffles the elite. The thrill in Katze voice, the intensity in his eyes as he read something that caught his attenion. But Raoul couldn't understand why Katze would stop reading. When its clearly more chapters to be read. He could read the whole book in a mintue, summarize the book and tell the morale of the tale. Yet Katze stop yet again in the middle of the story. It confuse him, he want to know why? But he will never let Katze knows he's spying on him.

He watch Katze stood up from his chair and quickly close his eyes. He knew Katze had turn to face him and he didn't want Katze to know he's awake. He waited for Katze to speak like he always do.

"Don't worry we find Iason, and he will fix this mess."

Raoul thought to himself that Iason causes most of it. He sense that Katze had left the medical ward and smile to himself. Katze will be back in the morning. With a cigarette in his mouth, to greet him when he come out of the pod.

The smile that show so brightly across his face quickly disappear as Katze words ring in his ears. The mess as Katze put it was not entirely Iason fault. Timp is to be blame too, Jupiter was in fault too. 

"Errrr"

Raoul moan in pain as the micro bots repair the damage to his brain. When he was force to cut out his sensors in his brain. Which would aloud Jupiter to read, control and even kill him. More the reason to cut it out. 

"If only I thought ahead like Iason..."

Raoul realize that he was at fault to. If only he took action sooner. He had more time then need, when Iason first got Riki that was a chance to get rid of the mogoul. When Timp first appear he should had crush that pet into the ground. That what Iason would had done.

Raoul look down at his injuries and thought back on that night. Which he was force to flee like a coward.

He remember it was a cold night, on a weekend. All the elites had left early from there tasks to go to a rare pet party. But he had decided not to go. For he had atask to finsh. He was trying to figure who Iason had replace in his and Riki place. He thought that if he find a clue on the identity of the dead imposters. It might lead him to Iason.

Through a very difficult task. He got his answer, and he quickly destroy both bodies to make sure there no evidence left. Raoul had gotten paranoid to the point where he no long store information on data stick.

He quickly made a call.

"Yes Raoul"

Katze was the one that answer.

"I need to speak with you at the up most importance. When will you arrive?"

"I in a meeting with some buyers at the moment but I will join you presently. For I not far from you location."

"Make it quick."

Raoul hang up the phone, and left Katze in an awkward position. Katze wanted to close this deal with these buyers. Iason would had let him close the deal. It was always business with him. Nothing got in his way. 

Katze heart felt heavy, is that the reason why he left him behind. Was he nothing more then employee to him. Was he still a furniture in Iason eyes, he always thought he was something more to Iason. Katze look up and put on his brokers face. Let gets this over with.

He turn to finish the deal with the buyers and was greeted by two androids he never saw before. They must been covering them selfs as human. Katze eyes grew wide.

"Oh shit"

Raoul was siting in a chair some what enjoying the pet show. When everybody stop to see the new arrival. Timp walk through the door with a the pet had won at the auction that night. As he walk by every elite greeted him as he walk by them. Timp was the new model now since Iason been label as a traitor to their people.

Timp stop in front of him, and stood right in front. As if trying to assert his dominance over Raoul.

Timp look at Raoul, and smile.

"Enjoying the show Raoul."

"I always enjoy the show, Timp. But I hope you enjoy it the most seeing this is your first time to such and event."

"I will Raoul"

Timp look at the chair he was sitting in, and size him up a little.

"You know Raoul, Iason chair suits you well. I hope disaster don't fall upon you like him."

Timp slowly walk away, so Raoul could get a full glimpse at the Blondie elites robe he was wearing.

Raoul look down and click he's bracelet. That sent a sign out.

He took Timp, mocking him and the other elites to fawn over him. As a sign that he was own his own. With Jupiter ignoring him and acting odd. It time for him to part ways from his god.

Raoul stood and quietly observed the room he was in. He will miss the pet parties the most. He begin to walk and memorize all 11 elites face for the last time. They might not care for him, or each other. But he care and that's all that matters to him. He walk out the room with Timp eyes studying he's every move.

"He just left the party, do it when he enters his lab."

Timp smile and continue to drink from his wine.

Raoul made it to his lab and began to look around. He going to miss this the most. This was his favorite spot on this world and now he have to leave it all behind. He continue to walk when a surging pain overcame him.

He fall forward into the lab equipment. As the pain quickly turn into heat. He's whole body felt like it was being consumed in fire. Fire he was on fire he finally realize. He turn over to watch the room go up in a blaze. When he notice four figures laughing at him. They quickly existed the room.

Everything was beginning to turn dark as his body begin to shut down after suffering from the fire damage. When he felt a cool mist cover his body. He knew he was going to make it.

Timp rode the elevator up, when the fire alarm went off. He had just made it to watch Raoul lab burn out of control.

"My Raoul have such rotten luck isn't it the second fire to breakout here."

He turn and watch Guy and his two friends and a new person arrive.

"There a problem."

"What do you mean, by that Guy?"

"You stupid androids let him get away."

"Katze escape?"

"Yes and he came here in time to save Raoul from the fire. See we left the room and was shot at by a assault gun Katze had. He chase us away, there nothing we coul do."

"Relax calm Guy it's not your fault."

Timp walk back and forth. When he walk up to the new man and snap his neck. Timp turn around and walk away.

"Put him in the fire Guy"

Sid and Luke stood there shock that a man has just been kill in front of there eyes. Not just any old man a new member of there gang was kill and Guy didn't care."

"What's wrong?"

"He's dead man, that's the fucking problem."

"Look we don't got time for this Sid. The cameras will be back on in 10 mins we have to be out of here by then."

Luke and Sid help Guy throw the body in the fire and light it on fire.

Timp made his way to Jupiter room and pause. He was let in the room. When Jupiter voice booms over the room.

"My cameras are off and I detect fire."

"Its horrible new, Raoul is dead. He was killed by Katze."

The room went dark and the tower began to rock violently. As if Jupiter was crying.

Back at the ship the present day. Raoul step out of the pod and smile at Katze.


	19. Nothing Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got to work to live

Riki was squeezing his stress ball, trying to find ways to forget his erection was there. But it was not working, he keep destroying the ball by accident out of frustration. He didn't like being hard all the time and to top it of he had no control over his strength. A figure approach him which cause Riki to frown.

"Its all your fault you know. Why I'm like this."

"Hmm, and what's wrong with you? As I recall you can never get sick. You are a picture of health, as the humans say.

Iason stop and smile at his lovely pet. Riki just don't realize how adorable he is. No matter how hard he try to act tough he always come across as cute. Doesn't matter what he do he will always be cute in his eyes.

Iason bent over and gentle reach behind Riki neck. He massaged Riki neck and pull his head back. He look down at the mongrel, and gave him a passionate kiss that could take your breath away. He left his head and smile at young men. 

Riki still had his eyes closed. Iason move to Riki ear and whisper.

"Patience, there's time. I promise."

Iason left his head to gaze at his beloved pet. He hate to see Riki suffer. But he have to learn control. It was a good thing Iason brought a new pet ring before he went into the pod.

His eyes shifted to Riki neck at the new neckless he just brought Riki. This neckless is unique. It's job is to manages Riki strength. Slowly over time the neckless and the pet ring with get him under control.

But for now he have business to. Yes he stock pile all the money he had stole. But he can't pass up the opportunity of making more money. When he leaked that Jupiter was the one who created the plague. The Federation had imposes a embargo act on the machine galaxly. Now Amois can't trade, which means no pets and no sex dolls. For the governments, and religious figures who needs their desire fill. It's a crushing blow for them. So why not take advantage of it.

Iason turns away from, Riki.

"I expect you know the rules by now? You can go out as long if you don't start trouble. We don't won't to bring attention to us. Second your curfew is still the same. Be back before the sunset. Don't make me come after you."

"Whatever"

"This is not a punishment, I'm trying to keep you safe from harm. We deep in Federation territory, most of the government officials know who I'm am, and they sure to remember you. Since you been with me for a long time."

"So I change my hair like you can."

"Not possible, you don't have that ability. Your cute with black hair and black eyes. That's one of the reason that draws me to you."

Riki watch Iason leavening the room and slowly touch his hair as he look down. He never gave much thought about his hair. No one made a comment about his hair before. Which made him kind of happy.

"Oh, may I recommend you don't wear your usually clothes. The humans here, don't tolerate homosexuality."

Riki was shock that Iason reappeared. He look down and blush. Iason caught him touching his hair. He didn't want him to see him like this. So he quickly bounce back.

"What's homosexuality?"

Iason smile at him.

"Homosexuality is same sex that you prefer. Mens who loved mens. Women who loved women. Mens who have sex mens and so on and so on. Riki me and you are homosexuals and to them we are the enemys. So don't go advertising to the world."

"You say when two men love each other, is that what we have?"

"Do you think we have that, Riki?"

Riki stood up, and walk towards the closest.

"Do it matter what I think?"

"Yes it do, Riki. It do matter to me."

Riki turn around to look at Iason. But he had already left the room.

"Fuck, why was is it so hard?"

Later that day, Riki was sitting in a local bar. Trying beer for the first time, which he didn't like. But he kept on drinking it, he didn't want to disrespect or give away that he's a homosexual.

He look down at the amber liquid. As Iason words replay over in his head. So Iason cares how he feels. It felt good to hear it. He knows Iason loves him and he love Iason too. But their love is different from what he and Guy had. 

He and Guy had that young and we are stupid love. But him and Iason is different, it's mature he knew that for a fact. But it's hard to explain it. Why can't they expressed their love for each other. Why? He thought to himself.

"You look like you got a lot on your mind my friend."

Riki turn and face the voice that broke his train of thoughts. 

The voice belongs too a men in his mid twenties. He have red short hair, he was the same height as Riki. He was muscular, and wearing cheesy clothes. Riki lean to the side a bit, and spotted a tall men with a gun resting inside it holster.

Riki lean back and stare in the man green eyes. Waiting for a response.

"Look, I not going to beat around the bush."

The man sat beside Riki, and order a drink. The bartender place a small glass down and pour some brown liquid inside the glass. He place the bottle down beside the glass and left. Riki was getting impatient with the men as the men pour another glass. Riki turns and looks outside the windows. The sun was going to set in another hour.

Riki knew he have to get back to the hotel before Iason or lose his so call privileges. Riki got up and leave. When he was push back on the stool. Riki turn around furious and gave the bodyguard his famous death stares.

"Mister Smith wants to have a word with you and Mister Smith will have a word with you. Understand?"

Riki look at the hulking men with the bald head.

"I know who you are. Better yet I know what you are."

The man frowned at Riki and pour his self another drink.

"With this whole war and blockade going on. It have left me with a problem."

Riki frowns harder he knew were this was going and he didn't like it.

"So how much?"

"You want drugs, because I have none. I don't do that shit."

Riki was careful not to gave away his secret.

"I can get drugs boy. That not what I want. You not from around here I can tell. I been all over the universe so I can tell. That you will suit my needs."

Riki frowns at the man harder.

"Don't look at me that way. I'm no homo, I'm just sick that all. I get treated for it, but my doctors say it was ok for me to have sex with a men. But your kind spread it to others like me. So you be repaying me"

Riki stood to leave and once again was force back down by the bodyguard.

"You need to be respectful to Mister Smith."

Riki have had it with their bullshit.

"You see you don't have a choice, you will let me fuck you."

Riki look down, and punch the guard balls. The bodyguard crumble over in pain and was soon knock out when Riki smash the bottle over his head. Riki turn to face the frighten men.

Riki pick up the stool and beat the man with it. Until he hit the floor. Riki toss the stool and made for the exist.

In a warehouse across town. Iason was sipping champagne, while watching Tam through a screen. Tam was doing business with a General of the Federation army. The man have short red hair and green eyes. He looks to be in his late forties. The deal was going well. The General purchase 2 young male sex dolls for his gay son. Who claims his sick. Iason turn back to the screen and notice the General was in a hurry to go.

Later Tam came up to the room. After he make sure all the business was handle and all the General mens was gone with the dolls.

"Why he leave Tam?"

"He received a phone call, but I listened in on the conversations. Apparently his son was trying to pick up a male foreigner. His son went to far. The foreigner got upset of being force. Son ends up with a crack skull."

"Hmm, no concerns. Riki call say he made it back and have something to tell me. We leave now."


	20. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone will be punish.

"General Smith cruel, egotistical, clever. Trigger happy sadistic mad men and you nearly beat his son to death."

Iason was reading some paperwork on his desk. Completely ignoring Riki as he speak. Iason look up and nods his head at Cal, who offer to pour wine to him. The boy, walk away happy knowing he was still a furniture. He must keep Iason happy, he will do anything to stay a furniture. Cal thought to his self. He exists the room and glance at Tam on the way out.

Tam stood in the corner enjoying the scene. He like to see Riki fail, he couldn't stand human beings but he put up with the strange creatures for his master. But out of all the humans beings he couldn't stand that one. The one his master show affection to. He had manage to convince his master that Katze was dead, that all his effort was in vain. Thankfully Katze got himself kill. Iason had always plan on sending word, to Katze to join him. After Iason got settle in his new home, he was going to return him as his right hand. Now he was Iason right hand and he enjoy it.

With Katze gone, it time for Riki to disappear. Yes Riki is artificial now, but he was born human. So he will always be human to him.

But this turn out better then he hope. Riki is doing the deed for him, leaving him with clean hands. 

If the General son doesn't die from his injuries. Surely he will have serious brain damage after the brutal hit to the head several times. Riki swing was accurate, he thought to his self. 

"You will be punish Tam"

Tam thoughts was interrupted, by Iason voice.

Tam look at Iason shock, he couldn't understand why he was being punish. What did he do wrong?He wonder why.

"If you had did your job properly, Tam. Then Riki wouldn't had ending up in that bar. As I recall, I order you to find and examine the safety of Riki favorite location. I also recall, telling you to make sure their wouldn't be a reason for Riki to endanger himself."

Tam stood, and adjust his clothing. He blinked a couple of times. Trying to figure out what to say, in this most difficult situation he found himself in.

"Master, I completely the task as you order. I didn't suspect that the location was a...a pick bar."

"That's the purpose of you finding out what kind of establishment it was and you fail."

Iason continue to look at the papers neatly stack on his desk.

"You also fail at the meeting today as well. You could had raised the prices too a million. But instead you bend to the General will easily."

Iason look to Riki.

"Bedroom now."

Riki stood from his chair, and walk towards Tam and smirk. Riki exists the room as Kie walks in.

"Kie from now until you can no longer can complete this job. You will be my right hand. I hope you learn from your brother."

"Yes, master. Thank you master."

Iason raise from his sit, and walk towards Tam. He stop in front of Tam and place a finger on his throat.

Tam began to twitch, uncontrollably. Iason removed his finger, and the twitching stop a little.

"This is your punishment, the next time you fail me. I will make the thing you fear into reality. Kie finish making preparations we leave in 2 more hours. This world is no longer safe for us. The General will want revenge. Katze would had never let this happen. A shame, really."

Iason headed towards the bedroom.

Kie turn towards, Tam and frown. He watch Tam twitch again and again.

"You did this to yourself you know. I not stupid and master surely isn't stupid. You knew what kind of bar it was from the start. Your lucky he didn't take your life."

"..."

Tam open his mouth to speak. But he couldn't form no words.

"He damaged your voice box, you can't talk. Listen you need to get use to Riki, he not that bad. Put aside your hate or suffer, your choice."

Tam frown. He hated Riki even more now.

Later at the colony hospital, which was fill with soldiers. The General waited for news of his son with his wife. His son was still in surgery after the brutal attack.

"You know it's all your fault. You should had never let him sleep with man in the first place...I told you to take him to the church to pray away this demons. But you didn't listen did yo..."

Mrs. Smith was on the floor with a bloody lip were the General had slap her.

"Look just because we are in public, doesn't give the right to scold me. Because it's not going to work, no ones around to hear your screams. I sent them all out and I'm piss."

The General took off his belt and started to beat his wife repeatedly.

The guard's standing outside the room close the doors. To block out her screams, as the General beats her.

One of the guard look outside the window, to look at the spaceport. He saw a shuttle taking off to leave and a shuttle landing.

On the shuttle that left, Riki was fast alseep. As Iason watch him as he sleep. With Tam sneering from behind.

On the shuttle that landed, Katze step out the loading bay with Raoul close behind.

"I know Iason, Raoul he be here. This is his way of mocking The Federation and Jupiter at the same time."

"Yes if,...Riki don't mess things up by getting in trouble.

They continue to walk down the corridor. When the loading bay doors shut behind them.

Raoul look around as the travelers was growing uneasy as the gates was being close.

A women on the com uplink and spoke.

"All travels has been suspended for a short period of time. We ask you to for your patience. Thank you for you corporations."

Katze look at the soldiers standing near the exists and over heard one of them speaking.

"He's dead, that what I heard over the radio."

"Yeah they say some foreign kid with black hair and eyes kill him."

Katze eyes grew in shock at the news.


	21. Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can Raoul and Katze escape from the General wrath.

It's was rainey, on a hot and humid night. Raoul was grazing out the window at the very hotel Iason and Riki occupied before they left in a hurry.

"It was him, Katze. I know it was him."

"You don't know for sure if it's him. This world have humans with black hair and eyes."

"It was him. For one if it was a local, they won't have been crazy enough to attack the son of a know and cruel General. Then there was talks on how well gloom the boy was. His accent, from the way he react to drinking the beer. Everything points to him. That's why Iason left this unclean place. To cover his tracks."

"Riki."

"Iason has always spoil him, in my eyes of course. He would make sure, Riki was always spotless from head to toe."

Raoul look down, and frown. He hated Riki. Ever since that animal came into Iason life. No their life. Iason, him their brother's and Jupiter world was turn upside down. When he came into their lives. He causes all of this, all of this was his fault and he hated him.

Katze look at Raoul, he knew what he was thinking. He didn't hate Riki, but he didn't love Riki either. He respect him that was it not more and not less.

"You know, it's not all Riki fault. Iason is just as fault as Riki."

Raoul turn his head, and stare at Katze. Taking in his words.

"Iason could had said no, he could had have his way with Riki and left him alone after their first meeting. But he didn't, he chose to make Riki his pet. I'm not defending Riki, but you can't point your finger at him without pointing your finger at Iason."

Raoul turn his head back around and continue looking out the window.

"We have to leave, this world. We have to go now. The General knows me and Iason will well. We met him, in numerous of meeting. If he sees me then he will knows that Iason was here. He knows it was Riki too, he saw him to at the pet parties."

"I have contracts on this world, I get in touch with them right now."

Katze stood and left.

Later that night, the rain kept pouring. But it didn't stop people from visiting local vendors. The street was busting with people from all over the galaxy. Just waiting to try something new on there visit to the planet.

It was peaceful until a convoy of military trucks came by forcing people out the way. The tourists was curious on what was going on. But the locals knew what was happening and what the fuss is about. 

The convoy stop in front of the hotel. The soldiers race out the vehicles and into the hotel were Raoul and Katze are staying.

The soliders stop in front of the desk.

The hotel clerk that was at the front desk. Stood in shock and fear. For she knew, who these mens belong too.

"You have a guest, that had committed a murder of a military offical."

"Yes....ahh yes, do you know what the guest look like, ahh do you have a name."

"We don't have a name, but witnesses have described him with black hair with eyes. Age late teens, weight 120 lbs height around 5 foot 7 inch tall. Have you seen him?"

"No sir I never seen him, but the camera's should had seen him. I will call security in the basement and let them know you coming down. Just take the elevator down. Go down the hall take a right, it's four doors down."

Two of the soliders left, while the other soliders are securing the exists. They follow the women direction and ending in the security office.

When they enter the room, the security officers was in a uproar. The solider kook at the monitors and saw a blank screen.

"What's going on, why haven't you pull up the video.?"

"There nothing to pull up. It's gone, I don't know what happen."

The soldier push the officers aside.

"I do, he some how cut the camera's off. Have any of you been monitoring the screens. Because if you did, then this won't had happen."

"There laws, we can't watch people without permission. That's violating their privacy rights."

The solider radio, his fellow soliders upstairs.

"Check with the receptionist, if anyone check out."

"She check, and say no one check out."

"Put the building on lockdown, no one leaves. If someone tries to enter arrest them."

Up stairs in the hotel room. Raoul finish taking his bath and was now bushing his hair.

This was a new experience for him. He never brush his hair before. It made him uncomfortable to do it. His furnitures had always brush his hair for him. He stop brushing, when the brush started to pull on his hair. He turn towards his luggage, he now have to organize his clothes too. He turn back around and grip the chairs arms.

Do Iason have this much trouble? Do he enjoy this?

His eyes flew open, as he felt his hair being brush softly by Katze.

"It's a good thing, that Iason decide to keep me. It's nice to have a furniture around."

Katze kept on brushing his hair, as Raoul close his eyes. 

Katze finish and move towards the luggage.

"I will repack your bag, my contact got us on a shuttle but you not going to like it."

Raoul dress quickly, and stop. His ears began to vibrate as he pick up radio signals from the military.

"We need to go Katze."

"Now?"

"Now before they trap us." 

Deep in space, on Iason shuttle. 

In the bed chamber of the shuttle. Iason was holding his trembling lover as Riki shake from his orgasm. He enjoy watching Riki. It please him to know that he did this. That he gave Riki pleasure.

"Iason."

Iason look at Riki, waiting for him to ask his question.

"Why didn't you punish me?"

Iason left his head over Riki forehead and smile. 

"Punish you for?"

"You know bashing that fucker head in."

"Him...well you did nothing wrong. You were just defending yourself and didn't we both agree you are no longer a pet. That we be pairing partners, lovers."

Iason started to kiss Riki.

The truth is Iason was please that Riki bash the men head in. In the past it bother him, to watch Riki to take abuse from others. It was good to see Riki still in his prime. His aggressive little mongrel, that he love so much.

If the man had force Riki against his well and rape him. They still would have been in the same situation. Except it would had been him, who commit the assault not Riki. No one can touch Riki except him.

Riki jerk his head back and look at Iason.

"The fucking cameras, at the hotel."

"The General can try to use the cameras in the hotel we stay at. But he will not get anything useful out of them. Not when the cameras damage."

"The bar, the bartender?"

"The bar had no cameras. Kei went back to the bar and made sure. The bartender is old, so his sight isn't as good. Kie scan his body and the bodyguard. Well you handle him will good. But you have to be careful from now on. A least when we get to our new home in the Frontier."

"We staying in this galaxy, shouldn't we get to the Frontier."

"We should go, but we can't go. There three things that have to be completed first."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm waiting for a friend to play catch up."

Iason play with Riki hair.

"What's the others?"

Iason ignore Riki, and place his finger on his lip and rub them gently.

"The second, I have deals to complete. I have sex dolls hiding across this galaxy."

"Do Jupiter know about the dolls?"

"No, I don't tell her everything. I'm my own master."

"The last one?"

"Well to finish our honeymoon."

Riki look at him confuse.

"Iason what's a honeymoon?"

Iason smirk at his clueless lover.

"What's so fucking funny. I just ask a question. Damn."

Riki got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to sulk.

Iason smile and got up and follow him into the bathroom.


	22. The sick and twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timp, Guy, Luke and Sid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically a checkup chapter. You know what are they doing now.

Guy stare at Timp with a blank expression on his face. While at the same time Timp stare at Guy with a blank expression too. They both move rhythmically. Guy close his eyes, as Timp thrust again and again inside him. 

They had became sex partners, after Timp gave him a new face. After Raoul melted Guy face off. 

It just happen, he thought about Riki and how Riki would touch him. Then Timp walk in the room all of a sudden and saw how hard he was. He offer to help relieve his situation if he relieve his. Timp was a good lover, he would touch me exactly were Riki touch me. His kisses is just as sweet as Riki. When he take me in his mouth, he would lightly nimble on the tip of my cock. I like doing it with Timp, but I won't moan. I not going to betray Riki because Riki will never betray me. Guy thought to himself as Timp continue to thrust in Guy.

So here they are now fucking each other.

But Timp like to do some strange thing while fucking. When it comes time for me to fuck him. Timp want to be chained up while taking one up the ass. It's like he enjoy being humiliated.

Timp let out a low moan and collapse on top of Guy. He was breathing heavily, he soon row over and caught his breath. Guy got up from the bed, and dress.

"Make sure your friends understand, I need capable people for this job."

Guy turn to look at the man while putting on his pants.

"Timp, Luke and Sid are with us all the way."

"Are you sure? Because, that day when you torch Raoul lab. They look like a bunch of scare little boys and we don't need scare little boys."

"Well you shot and kill a man in front of their eyes"

"He failed me, he suppose to make sure, Raoul was dead."

"They wasn't ready for that. But I make sure, they be ready ok."

"Fine, talk to them."

Guy left out the room. Timp roll over to his side to get the his phone. He roll over and place his arm behind his head as the phone ring.

"This is Timp Po, I like to schedule appointment for my pet. No, I don't want that. What I want is a special treatment. Yes, when can you take my pet. Yes that would be perfect."

Timp hang up, and toss the phone to the side. He place his hand on his stomach and smile.

Later that night, in Sid new apartment. Luke pace up and down. While Sid sits, trying to stay clam.

"What the fuck man. What are we going to do? Huh"

"I don't know."

Guy entered the apartment.

"Hey, we need to talk."

Luke turn around to look at Guy.

"Yes we fucking do. What the fuck Guy? He kill one of are friends. Right in front of us like he was nothing."

"Will you two wake the fuck up. This is the real world play time is over. Listen, if you want to go back home too your boring life. In a dingy apartment starving to death. Where no one remember your name. Wondering if and when the police will put a bullet in your head then go right ahead, go do it."

"Guy we want to stay out of the slums you know that."

"Then trust me Sid, you to Luke. I got you, I got all of you. As long as you trust me. Look you seen death for the first time. Now you know, what death is. We good now."

"Yeah, I'm good"

"Sid, are you good?"

"You know I'm with you"

Guy phone beep.

"Good, here some credits. Get some guns practice with them. Learn how to make a bomb or start a decent fire. I got to go, but we talk alright."

Guy left the apartment, leaving Sid and Luke alone.

"Luke what will happen to us, if we fail this man?"

"More then likely to but a bullet in us, if we fail"

"So why don't we leave."

"Leave and go where? We don't have passport, and he help us get in to kill that blondie."

"So we are fuck."

"Yeah we're fuck."

" We have to work for him, too keep him happy."

"Don't forget we aide him in the murder of that blondie."

"Look, we do what Guy say. We learn how to use a weapon. So when the time comes, we be ready."

Guy had arrive, at a building he never been to before. He enter the building and saw Timp sitting waiting for him.

"I talk to them, everything is good."

"Good, very good."

"So why have you call me here."

"Right after you left, I made an appointment. They was the one who choose today at time. Sorry Guy, I didn't mean to bring you out here so late in the night. But I need you here with me."

"I stay."

A man appear from the, backs doors.

"Timp we're ready, to start."

"Good, I'm ready. Guy would you mind accompany me."

"Sure"

Timp stood and wave Guy to go first. Guy indeed go first and follow the man behind the doors. Timp stop behind the doors and turn around.

Out of no whereTimp bodyguard appear.

"Kill them"

The doors shut as Timp gave a evil grin to the bodyguard.


	23. Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Guy still the old Guy, did Timp wipe his memory clean of Riki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick with a cold so this chapter will be short.

Luke and Sid was cruising the street of Ceres. Looking for Norris, they wanted to apologize for that night. They never wanting to end their friendship. They just wanted something better, something new and exciting things in their lives. They fear that Norris hate them, for turning their back on the slums. But the real reason why they are visiting Norris was to get his advice on the situation. Guy change, he's not the same. It's seems he gotten darker. When Guy got his new face, they adjusted to it. They understood he need a new face. But his beliefs has change with the new face. He's hanging around a elite, when he clearly hates them. 

Luke waves his hand at Sid, and pointed to a bar.  
Sid nod his to Luke, and they pull over. Luke look up and breathed the night time air.

The real reasons why he pull over, because he was scared. He had no idea, what to say to to Norris. It's been a month since he last saw him, which is a short time. But it seems like a year, if your friends and had a disagreement.

Then all of a sudden lights came on, blinding the both of them. Timp hitman step out the car and ran towards them with an automatic gun in his hands. He stop an took aim at the both of them. 

When a single shot ringed out. Causing Luke and Sid too look up in shock.

With their eyes half shut, they saw the hit man fell to the ground.

"You see, what I fucking tell you."

They both turn around, and spotted Guy with a gun in his hands walking towards them.

"What the fuck?"

Sid say out loud as he watch the blood spread all over the guard shirt.

"Iason did this man, it's a good thing Timp warn me about this men."

Luke was speechless as Sid and Guy continues their conversions.

"Why, what did we do to him?"

"Because we Riki friends, he knew we talk some sense into Riki."

"Timp was the one to...."

"Yeah, Timp was the one who told me that something might happen."

"How long, you knew?"

"Timp surprise me, and give me an upgrade to my, arm. When he got a phone call, that tip him off about the hit. You see, Timp has your best interest at heart. Lets go in the bar and have drink and talk it over."

Guy walk by them and ignore the people on the streets. He hold the door open. Sid got of his bike with Luke following him. All three enter the bar.

Across town, Timp was sitting in his chair. Looking out towards Ceres, taking a sip of his wine. 

"What happen, I thought your was going to erase he's mind and replace it?"

The doctor who was with Timp and Guy early. Stood in front of Timp, displeased.

"I change my mind."

"Why, you change your mind?"

Timp thought to his self. Because I couldn't bring myself to do it. 

The hit man had call to verify the hit. While the doctor was setting up to wipe Guy mind. 

Timp told the hit man, to go later. He watched Guy, and took pity on him. He come to like Guy, he didn't know why but he just do. In that moment, at that time. Timp thought of someone other then his self.

Next thing he knew. He order the doctor to cancel and only to replace Guy arm. Then he told Guy, there was a hit on his friends lives.

Now he was sitting here, listening too this idiot questioning him.

Timp stood up and face the doctor. The doctor stood in silence and look down.

Timp gently grab the doctor face with both hands and rub he's face with one finger. Timp raises the doctor head gently too look in his eyes. When Timp snap he's neck.

Across space in the hotel they were staying at. Katze watch a solider lifeless body hit the floor as Raoul snap his neck. Katze turn to look at the carnage left behind by Raoul.

"We gave to go now, before the other soldiers comes and investigates."


	24. Reunion Part 2

Riki was fast alseep, when Iason enter the bedroom. He walk to the side of the bed, and gently play with Riki hair. He enjoy seeing Riki alseep, he look adorable. Riki might not know it, but he look like a little child when he sleep. Iason thought to himself as he remove his clothes. He nudge Riki softly, causing him to move over. Iason enter the bed and pull Riki close to him. 

"So how Katze and Raoul doing?"

Iason look down at Riki with curious eyes.

"I heard Tam talking to some of the androids and I happening to be walking by at the time."

"So you and Tam was at the same location. That was in close area of my meeting. If i may interrupt it that way."

Iason squeeze Riki tighter.

"I heard, that there was some tension between you and them."

"Oh? You need not concerns yourself with them. I will solve this."

Iason look at the ceiling with concern eyes. Everything has change for them.

Early that morning, Rick rush down stairs. He was was interested in seeing Katze. He wanted to find out, if Guy was working for Timp or not. He pass by Kie and made his way into the breakfast room. When he enter, everybody turn their attention towards him. Which made him stop in his tracks. He turns to look at Katze and nods his head. Katze turns his head forward for a second, and turn back towards Riki again and nod. Which Riki was offended by. It seems Katze was thinking should he acknowledges Riki or reject him. Riki turn his head to Raoul. Who turn his attention to the open window again. Riki then turn his head towards to Iason. Iason wave his hand towards the chair from the left him. Riki took that sign, and sat down quietly.

"Well much as I adored having these conversation Raoul. But what now?"

Iason broke the ice that had built it self up since past night.

"We go home and take back what ours. We dispose of Timp. We beg Jupiter for forgiveness. Your Jupiter favorite child. You will be welcome back with open arms, Iason."

Iason tense at the thought of going home. Yes Jupiter might spares him and Raoul both. But he pass the point of no return. He betrays his Master for a mongrel from the slums. Jupiter will see Riki as a problem and will try to dispose of him. Which he would not aloud.

Katze look at Raoul, disappointed. He should know better. Iason would never give up Riki for Jupiter. Iason is in love, that's plain and simple. Katze light a cigarette.

"Raoul that would be the logical choice. But I would advice you to rethink your plan or come up with a new plan of coarse. Because I have no reason of going along with it."

"Reason? Would that reason be sitting beside you?"

"Just as clever as always Raoul."

Iason smile as he took a sip of his orange juice.

"You giving up ever thing for this thing and now you asking me to do the same."

Riki was about to stand up and go at Raoul. But Iason grab his arm to stop him. 

"Iason I have been humiliate, disrespected. Treated like an animal. I been set on fire, I have worthless humans shot at me. Do you know I had to kill with my bare hands. Blood gotten on my clothes."

Iason and Riki both laugh at that last statement. 

"It's not funny Iason."

"Forgive me my friend. But you already put your life on the line. When you brought Katze along. You see its doesn't matter if you or I say Katze is safe. If his name is on Jupiter hit list. His still dead and you knew I was there on that human colony world. But you didn't report me to Jupiter."

Raoul look at Iason surprise.

"After Riki accident, I make sure to keep watch on the General."

"He kill the General son."

"Which he deserves for trying to force Riki into sex. Humans call that rape you know?"

"I know what it is."

"The answer is no. I can't go back home, if I can't openly show my affection for Riki. I did all this for me and him. We both don't belong there no more. We change, we no longer the same people you use to know. We change so much, we could no longer function in our old environment. I don't regret leaving. I realize that I done wrong for you both, I'm sorry for the trouble you two went through. But your best chance of survival is with me. Because I can tell you both have change. Jupiter will never accept you back now. If you excuse me I have a small matter to attend too."

Katze stood when Iason stood. Out of habit. Iason smile.

"I won't be needing your service Katze."

Katze bow his head to Iason.

"What small matter will you be attending to?"

"I have a rouge android who doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut. I'm going to make an example out of him."

Iason turns too look at Raoul and narrow he's eyes. As if he was warning him not to cross him. He then turn in the direction of Katze and stare at his scar and smile. Which sent a cold shiver down Katze back. Katze bows his head in fear. He knew the meaning of that smile. It as if Iason remaining him.

"Come Riki, we have breakfast later."

Iason and Riki left the room leaving Raoul and Katze to their thoughts. Raoul turn too Katze and saw fear in his eyes. Which bother Raoul. He didn't know why. It just bother him to see Katze suffering.

In a room with the lights shut off. Timp was trying to find imformation on how to contact the General. He was seated, and studying the screen when he heard a voice.

"This seems all to familiar to me. It seems I have horrible servants."

Timp turn around to see Iason and Kie standing at the door.

"You know Katze betrays me, Daryl did too. I kept Katze around to always remind me that my closest ally can betray me. I kill Daryl to make an example out of him, to the other humans. But it seems yet again I have to make an example out of you too it seem."

Tam lowered his head.

"I could kill you, but that's to easily for you. I shall turn you into what you hate the most. Take him."

Kie step forward, and two more androids appear to take Tam away.

Back on Amois, Jupiter was processing information when Juniper Android one of Android appear.

"Master, General Smith has arrive."

"Let the human in."

The General pass the android, and bow on one knee.

"Master, what is you biding."


	25. The sad truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy an Timp have a problem. Iason and Riki have a problem too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It just happen, I start to type and I got this chapter hope you enjoy.

The powerful tower shimmer in the night. Dominate the night sky, as it overpowers the smaller city. It stands alone, cold and sterile just like it's master. There sits Jupiter tower.

Timp step across the dead doctor, that he had just recently killed. To stare at the tower. He move towards the doctor bar. But he never tore his eyes off the tower. He pour himself another drink, accept this time it was gin. He was about to take a drink, when he stop to study the clear liquid. 

"I grew quite fond of drinking. I bet I got that from Riki. I enjoy sex. I know I got that from Iason. I do rash and foolish things, Riki. But I can calculate any numbers that's in front of me. Iason. I care for.. .Guy. Riki. I'm selfish, oh that Iason all the way."

Timp grab the gin bottle and walk towards the dead doctor body. He place the glass that has the gin in it by the doctor hand.

"Here to you doctor, s...sorry for killing you. You see you shouldn't had let me drink two bottles of wine. Because I'm half human, apparently I can get drunk."

Timp sat back down and drink from the bottle. He look up at the ceiling.

"I can get drunk, heh heh I can get drunk. Can I died like you? Can I? I'm only half Iason, a tiny piece of his and Riki brain and various small parts of their bodies Jupiter manage to get. Put together and YOU GET ME. YOU THINK I'M STUPID DO YOU DR. DEVAN. DO YOU. YOU HELP JUPITER PUT ME TOGETHER."

Timp threw the bottle at the doctor. 

"Speaking of Jupiter, I better check in on it. It's a good thing Jupiter doesn't know about me spying on it. Using that 1 percent of Iason brain, let's me spy on it."

Timp fell back in the chair, and use Iason higher power to read Jupiter from that spot. Timp upload his mind into Jupiter main program

As Timp move through out Jupiter main program. He reflect on what he had learn so far. So far he learn that the main reason why Jupiter kept him alive was because of Iason. Because Iason is apart of him. That's the only reason why he was elevated to the head of the syndicate and above the other elites.

Jupiter thinks Timp can become Iason. But he knew that won't last long. Because he isn't Iason. Every day Jupiter would push him to be like. But one day Jupiter will realize it's plan is a failure. That he can't become Iason. Thank goodness Guy doesn't realize he's apart of Riki. He just reminds Guy of Riki because of their similarities that all.

The other elites put up with him, because of Jupiter. Jupiter can control their emotions, except for Raoul and Iason. Raoul and Iason are a new version of the elites with Iason being the updated version. Jupiter couldn't control their thoughts, but it can read them.

That why Iason and Raoul destroy theirs sensor in their brains. So Jupiter couldn't track them. 

As Timp get closer to the central program of the main program. He knew what he wanted the most. To be different from Iason and Riki. He wanted to be him not them. He doesn't want to be their shadows.

That's another reason why he kept Guy alive. Yes he do cared for Guy. But Guy is one of the few to figure Iason and Riki out. Yes Raoul knows them both, but Raoul didn't take time to get to know Riki. Katze knows them well, but he will never tell their secret. Raoul and Katze knows what he is. So they would compare him to Iason and Riki.

But Guy figure Iason out the first time they met. He also knows Riki will well. He was just Timp around Guy. The other reason is, he felt like he was in debt to Guy for giving him information.

When he reach the center. He started to search through the software. After searching for awhile, he came across some data that caught his attention. As he search through it, he became worry. Some of the information is starting to worry him. Until he comes across a file, he look through it. Luckily for him Jupiter can't sense him. Timp stop in shock, he quickly fled Jupiter program and return back to his conscious.

Timp awoke from his sleep breathing heavily. It's was like he awoke from a nightmare. But this nightmare was only beginning. Timp stood and left the doctor office. 

He was greet by his bodyguard at the front entrance. Timp look at the man.

"Have someone get rid of that body upstairs. Get me to the slums now!"

Timp enter the car and the bodyguard drove away.

At the bar in the slums. There was a heated debate going on between Guy and Norris. Who had just recently arrive to the meeting.

"You believe that shit, then you dumbass"

Norris threw back at Guy.

"It's not beneath Iason to us underhanded tricks."

"Oh yeah, how you know?"

"Riki told me everthing. He told me how he uses Katze the boss of the black market to get to him. Or how he use that two face lair, to trick him. So he can get his hands on Riki. How about how he leak that information to the Federation. Iason could have sent that hit."

"Look you could be right. He could had sent the ht man. But you don't know that, and I don't know neither. All I'm saying be careful. Do your homework, Guy every since Riki walk out of your life you change. I'm want you to be careful all of y'all need to be careful. This is a new world y'all in, be careful."

"Don't worry we will. I promise to make better judgements from now on."

Luke smile and pass out strout to everyone and spoke.

"Alright that what I'm talking about. But that didn't sound like a apology....Guy. You want to open up, let out your feelings. Do you need a hug."

"Fuck you Luke. Look I'm sorry Norris for being pushy and the way I acted. We been friends for along time. I should had treat you better. Forgive me?"

"We good man. I got love for you."

Norris shook Guy hand. She everyone in the bar grew silent. Sid was the only one to notice the change in the bar atmosphere. He turn and look and say TImp Po standing there. While the patrons of the bar watch him silently. 

Timp walk over to them slowly. 

Guy turn around and saw Timp.

Timp stood in front Guy. 

"Whats wrong Timp?"

Timp whisper in Guy ear, so the crowds wouldn't listen to what he had to say to Guy.

"J.....Jupiter is about to do something horrible to human race."

"The Federation is in trouble."

"No, I mean the whole human race. Every human in this universe is not safe."

The members of the Bison look on with interest. Guy look at Timp face, which had terror writing all over his face. Guy eyes grew large in shock. Timp have fear in his eyes, he's telling the truth. Guy thought to himself. 

Guy turn to the others, and sat down.

They all look at Timp, and then to Guy. Sid was the first to speak up.

"Guy you, alright? Guy."

Across space, on Iason shuttle. Riki was laying flat on his stomach.

"I wonder what he's like."

Riki roll over to face Iason.

"Who do you speak off, Riki?"

"I don't know what to call him. Our son, if calling him that fits"

"It shouldn't, because it's biological impossible for you to give birth."

Iason continue signing papers without turning to look at Riki.

"Why would I be the women? Why not you?"

"Do we really have to discuss this, because I will win the arugment."

"Whatever. Look he still apart of us. So that makes him our kid."

"He was born in a tube, then was giving steroids to advance his growth."

"But he still apart of us."

"Well that part is true, he came from us. But that's all it amounts too."

Iason stood from his desk and exists the room. 

"Timp Po"

That was the ultimate betrayal by Jupiter. Jupiter expected Iason to pair with himself. A clone hybrid of him and Riki. Knowing Riki meant everthing to him.

Iason made his way into the conference room and was greet by Kei.

"Something has happen after we left the colony."

"General Smith was always an impatient man."

"He close all passenger flights in an out the world."

"I think it's safe too say, that we need to stay on the shuttle for awhile. Until the General finds some poor soul to take the blame."

"Also their a report on the military channel that soliders been killed at the hotel we were staying at."

"Interesting, very interesting"

Back at the colony. The General was getting angry. His soliders fail at getting the boy and the Federation will start to question his motives. He had no choice but to lift the ban and let shuttles move freely now.

He turn to his first officer and gave the world.

"Lift the ban, let the shuttles go. But keep the security tight understand."

"Yes sir."

"If you escape off world boy. I will find you and you will pay. Your life for my son life.


	26. Jupiter Wrath; Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riki and Iason meeting with a federation leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok listen I'm not going to post this weekend. Because hurricane Matthew might hit NC this weekend. We have alot a trees and I promise you a lot will fall and cause the lights to go out for maybe 4 or 5 days maybe more.

Riki fidget as his right leg brounce uncontrollably. This was a new experience for him. They was now on a tropical world, with lustrous tropical forests. They was staying in a beautiful castle on a cliff, that tower over the clear crystal ocean. Iason had change his mind, he decided to stop at this world. Despite an insane General looking for him.

Now they was having breakfast at the Governor manison. Riki was wearing a blue Speedo with a single thin yellow stripe on his right hip. While Iason was wearing gold slippers, thin white pants with a see through white shirt. With gold stitching and a v neck collar with long sleeves. Iason wore his signature glasses, with very fine rings and a gold bracelet. Iason and the Governor laugh and joke as if they were long term friends.

Riki hold his strawberry between his finger as they carry on.

I don't get. Riki thought to his self. Iason say the people and government officials would hate us. If they every find out if we're homosexuals and from an enemy galaxy. But here they are with , Iason rubbing his leg. Every once in awhile Iason would stop talking and kiss him on the neck. Playing with his hair, nibbling on his neck. In front of the governor.

The Governor just smile, and dosen't seem to be bother by Iason showing him physical affection.

"The president had extended an dinner invitation. She would like for you to dine with her tonight."

"Tell her tomorrow night governor, I fear I been a rather neglectful lover. Isn't that right Riki?"

Iason pick Riki up and settle him on his lap. He pull Riki legs apart, and place his abdomen between Riki legs. Smiling at Riki as if he knew something, he didn't knew. Which made Riki to speak up and try to figure out what's going on.

"You say that they hate us and now you rejecting a invitation from this world leader."

"Governor explain to him."

The Governor smile, and turn to Riki.

"I'm not human, I'm a android. The president is an android too. We been in disguise for over a thousand year. Every time this world elected a new leader. We replace them, and when it comes time for us to step down. A fellow android, will take over. In a couple of years they will fake their death and we start the process a new."

"That will be all Governor."

The Governor smile and stood and bow to Iason before living.

Iason roughly push Riki into the pillows of the chair. He pull Riki Speedo off in one move. Before bending down and giving Riki a passionate kiss. Iason work his way down to Riki neck then move towards his nipple. Iason gently bit Riki nipple causing him moan. Iason stood up, and remove his shirt. Iason gentle pull Riki up, and losing his pants up.

Riki look up at Iason shock. Iason was trying something new. Riki bit down on his lip and close his eyes. Riki open his mouth to let Iason in. Iason enter Riki mouth, and grip Riki hair. Riki took that as a sign that Iason was ready. He begin to slide back and forth until he found a rhythm. Iason wish he could enter Riki mouth fully. But he see Riki wasn't ready to fully take him. For Riki, had a hard time sucking on what little bit he had in his mouth.

From a far Tam watch, the scene with disgust.

"You know the master, will be furious if he learn that you been watching him."

Kie and the Governor appear around the corner. Tam turn around to face them.

"He...betraying....his....beliefs, Kie."

Tam voice box was still damage, after Iason punishment.

"Tam you knew they were lovers at the start. What change?"

"I thought...the master...was going... through... a faze."

"Tam, I pretend to be human longer then you. To keep my disguise as Governor, I had to have sex. Sex isn't bad, it actually feels good. You don't understand sex, because you never experience it. But if you get the sense of touch upgrade. It will help you understand it."

"Tam you can come with me to get it done. I'm getting an upgrade today."

"Kie.. have you ...gone mad? No, that's ...my answer."

Riki moans grew louder and louder causing Tam to leave.

"Kie he's going to be a problem. He still holds Jupiter beliefs in his heart."

Kie turn around and leave the breach with the Governor following him. To gave their master alone time.

"So where master be going next, after here?"

"Master is powerful maybe more powerful then Jupiter. He's empire is growing as we speak. He have thousands of Federation world's under his control. So I will answer with, an I don't know."

"Get the upgrades, it helps you understand humans a lot better."

"Hey, I will take your advice. I keep an eye on him.

"That would be wise."

Back at the breakfast table, Iason was still pumping himself into Riki. Iason thrust longer and hard just the way Riki like it.

Iason, look at Riki and stop thrusting. Which cause Riki to open his eyes. Riki turn his head to face Iason and give him a question look.

"When you got in trouble with the General son it made me realize something. I taught you how to be civil in private and social events...."

Iason took himself out of Riki quickly and flip him over onto his stomach. Iason lifts Riki hips up and push Riki head down. Before enter him again.

"But I going to right this wrong, Riki. We both are going to learn how to be civil. For now on, if we both go out in a public area we go together."

Iason smile and started to thrust into Riki.

Back on Amois, the Bison and Timp was having an important meeting on what to do about Jupiter. They was sitting in the Bison old hideout as they decide the bar wasn't a good place to have their meeting.

"Timp what do you mean, Jupiter going to destroy the human race?"

Luke, Sid and Norris open their mouths in horror at the news.

"Your fucking wrong, he's wrong. We shouldn't believe him."

Norris had cut Timp off before he had a chance to speak. Which cause Timp to give Norris an angry look, before he spoke.

"I'm sorry who are you again?"

Norris look around at the others before answer Timp question.

"I'm Norr...."

"I don't care who you are. But if you interrupt me again or question my motives. I'm going to show you who I'm am boy."

Timp gave Norris a furious stare.

"Enough! Enough alright. Let him finish."

"Fine, I was going say Jupiter is in kill mode, right now. It blames the human race, for Iason betraying it. It also see humans as a nuisance. Why fight a war, that means nothing to you. When you can just kill them instantly."

"Instantly, how?"

"If you secretly hide, a device that can spread a deadly virus on a human world killing them within a few days. That's how."

"So this device's is spread on each human world. What about here, our home world?"

"We are as good as dead my friend."

The room grew quite, as Timp and Guy conversation sets in their heads. Luke look at Timp wanting to ask a question. But was scare to ask it.

"What will happen to the elites?"

"Nothing Luke. Jupiter decide to grow more artificial humans. Let them populate the universes."

"Why hadn't it done it yet? Why are we still breathing?"

"It's thanks to Jupiter actually."

They stop and look at Timp for a second.

"Jupiter had push Iason so hard. Iason just up and left. But here the thing. Jupiter put the codes and sequence in each of her 13 elites. Now Iason and Raoul are both gone."

"Why would it do that?"

"Believe it or not, the Federation has a device that can kill Jupiter. But they fear using it, because the Blondie elites might get revenge for Jupiter death. So Jupiter gave each of her children a piece of itself. Each blondie elites carry small data of Jupiter. Not only can Jupiter can destroy worlds, but it can be revive if it dies"

"So Iason running away is a good thing."

"Yes, it gives us time. Jupiter have to make new codes which will takes years on account of Iason and Raoul had most of the data. Or it have to track them both down to get the data. Which will prove to be difficult seeing that they are well deep in Federation territory by now."

"Stop Jupiter ourselves. Alright let's do it."

Norris turn to look at Timp, and turn his head back to Guy. Timp cut his eyes to Norris, and quickly back to Guy.


	27. Learning to bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words can't describe this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry every one, for not positing. It's the holiday. I been shopping like a mad person. Then I been working to. So I been wrapping gifts the whole time.

The morning sun was high in the sky ready to become the noon sun. The morning mist slowly began to disappear. The forest life was already awaken, but yet it was quite. Accept the sound of machine echoing through out the forest. The noise had made the woods go silent. As the fog completely disappear, it reveal a dirt path in the forest. The path was narrow but large enough to accommodate 2 off road bikes.

The first bike had a huge lead. The person who rode the bike should their expertise. The rider smoothly navigate the narrow corners and sharp turns of the forest dirt road. When the rider made jumps. He made them gracefully and the landing was smooth as butter. The man made it out of the forest and race to the finish line and came in with a gracefully stop. He drove the bike around to the start/finish line. He look at the forest he just existed and waited patiently. When he heard the noise he been waiting for. He shut of his bike and continue to stare at the forest. When another person on a bike came speeding out the forest.

Iason shook his head and remove the helmet. He smile and spoke.

"He not going to make the turn."

Iason said casually as he remove his groves. When he look back up, the other man was on the ground with the bike. The man stood up and kick the dirt angrily. Which cause Iason to chuckle at the sight. The man stop and look at Iason and angrily pick up his bike. He hop back on and try to restart it. But it wouldn't start. He stop and look at Iason again. He look at the bike again and angrily restart the bike again with one hard kick.

The man race to finish line and flew past Iason. Which cause Iason to shield his face from the dust. Iason remove his hands and smile.

"Oh, my poor Riki"

Iason turn around to see Riki slamming his helmet into the ground furiously. Iason got off his bike and put the kick stand on and quickly made his way to Riki. 

As Riki got off the bike he felt strong arms wrap him.

"Riki I warned you that the Bikes they use in the Federation are different from our on from back home."

Riki look at the ground still pouting over his loss.

"I'm sure over time, you will master on road vehicles with practice of coarse."

"It just...it just your so good at it. I'm mean how that's fucking possible. So far I notice. You never left Amois, since I been with you. You been pampered your whole life.

"Correct. I have never left our territory until recently." With those simple words, they carry a powerful meaning towards Riki. In away Iason is like him. He grew in a world of hate. Iason live in a pamper world. Yes the living situation was different. But Iason was cage too, just like him. In some sick and twisted way Iason and the other elites are pets too. When he was a pet, he had to follow rules. The more he thought about it. Iason had rules to follow. Rules that make JupIiter happy. Now he completely understand now. Why they fled Amios. Yes it was too save his life. But Iason must have realize that he was a pet to. Riki step put of Iason grasp and turn to face him. "How you learn how to ride a bike?" "Well I had to learn everything about the Federation. This was one of those things. Riki if you want to succeed in life. You have to be welling to learn something new."

"Iason I know what I want to do next."

"Yes, Riki?"

"I want to learn how to drive, ride. Speak another language. I want to learn it all."

"I can arrange a tutor for you. But it's not going to happen in one day. Remember Riki, you are artificial now but your not built like me. It take time for you to master it in a week or two. So on a better note what else would you like to do today?"

Back at Iason manor. Katze pace across his room slowly. It was very clear that he was in deep thought. The last couple of months has been dreadful for him and Raoul. Katze stop in front of a mirror and look over his face. Only one word can suits his appearance and that word is drain. It look like all the life been suck out of him. He turn to face the door and quickly thought of Raoul. He slowly walk towards the door. When he got there he quietly look around the door when he open it and turn his attention towards Raoul door.He look down both corridors, to see if any of the androids was around. When he saw that it was clear he quickly strode across the hall way.

Him checking on Roul isn't a secret. But he felt comfortable living on the eage. 

He knock before enter. When he enter the room. His eyes quickly search for Raoul. When he spot him stand by the glass door. He approach cautiously. 

The events that just past, and Iason rebuking their belief, their home and Jupiter has took it toll on him. Raoul is a broken man now. Unlike Iason, Raoul was rush into this. He was force into this strange new world. While Iason had four years to question his beliefs. He had time to slowly ease away from it. He had motivation to leavel. But Raoul had to deal with fact he was outsmarted by a half breed that share Riki blood.

Katze stood behind Raoul. He wanted to find away to ease his worries and humiliation. But he dare not speak. He dare not, the only thing he could do is to stare. 

Katze adjust his position a little and saw Raoul was staring straight forward off into the distance. With a blank stare on his face. Raoul was ignoring Katze. So Katze took that as a sign too leave.

Katze bows slightly and walk backwards until he reach the door. He open it and bow again before shutting it.

I have to help him. I have to help him adjust. He can't handle this on his on. I have to become his furniture. I have to ask Iason to let me serve him. Katze thought to his self.

When he turn around he almost bump into Kie who appear out of nowhere. Katze step back in shock.

"Katze you have a phone call from our master."

"What?"

Kie hand Katze the phone. Katze stare at it for a moment before place it near his ears.

"Yes Iason"

"Katze I see that you are comfortable now?"

"Yes indeed I'm am"

"Good, you must forgive my behavior early this morning. I had a scheduled to keep and I didn't want to disrupt it."

"I understand."

"Good. I noticed Raoul behavior at breakfast. It would seem to me he's have a hard time accepting the situation. So I suggest this. You will be his furniture for a short period of time until he adjust. When he do, then you comeback to me. Understood my orders."

Katze open his mouth in shock. This man always one step head of him.

"Yes. Iason what about Timp?"

"What of him?"

"How are you going to handle him?"

"I never met him."

"But you did meet him."

"No I didn't. That was probably my clone that met him. Me and Riki was asleep, when this whole foolishness happens. You just attend to Raoul and don't worry over Timp."

Iason ended the call and turn too Riki. Who was returning from the bathroom.

"I wanted to go to a bar, you know."

"That not apart of the agreement we made last night."

Riki sat besides Iason and frown.

"A winery is more proper. Wine tastings is a satisfy experience. Trust me Riki you enjoy it."

"You say I can go anywhere I want to go"

"Yes, but this is an upgrade. A serious upgrade"

"Listen..."

"No you listen."

Riki shut his mouth when Iason growled at him.

"You drink to much. When your drunk you look pathetic. You look like an idoit and act like one as well. It bothers me to see you drunk it makes me angry. To see you sink so low. To see you lose pride in yourself. You took great pride in yourself.Please let not forget the General son."

Riki look down in shame. He never really know how he look when he's drunk. Nobody told him how he look. So how should he know.

"When I drink beer, none off my friends had a problem with me when I drunk."

"That because, they probably want to rape you when you past out drunk. But your lucky your are even more lethal when your drunk and able. But when you hit your limit. Come to drunk to defend yourself."

"I never been rape."

"You have...Guy to thank for."

"Ok you made your fucking point already. No more beers. I cut back on the wine too if make you so fucking happy."

Riki wave both off his hands around. Which cause Iason too smile. 

They both look up as a women place bottles of wines and glasses on the table. She pour a bottle of wine in their glasses and left them alone. 

"I will teach you how to taste a wine. But first."

Iason clank his wine glass with Riki wine glass causeing Riki to smile.


	28. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when Iason and Riki come across Raoul and Katze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok everybody it was a horrible two weeks for me. That seems to last a life time. My uncle past two days before Hurrcaine Matthew hit NC. I was trap with my family. While the rest of my family was trap around NC. It took 11 days to have his funeral and he's still not buried yet. Because the ground is too wet.

Riki was laying across his sky blue beach blanket on the pool chair. Taking in the sun rays. He was looking at the planet that orbit closely to the paradise world they was still on. He roll over on his stomach and saw an arousing sight.

Iason was existing the pool he was swimming in. His hair was slick back, his muscle glistening in the warm sun. He was wearing a white speedo. He had his eyes on Riki, the whole time. Riki was happy he kept his sunglasses on. So Iason won't see his eyes studying him. 

I might enjoy sex with Iason more. But I not going to let him see me hard. Riki thought to himself. As Iason walk by, and sat beside Riki.

Iason put his glasses on and place his hand on Riki smooth naked butt and squeeze gently.

"Roll over Riki."

Iason smile, when his fingers enter Riki making Riki jerk slightly. Riki tightening his hole around Iason fingers, and start to moan.

"You know you shouldn't be ashamed Riki. Being aroused is perfectly natural. I definitely enjoy you back view, but I like to show my love for your front as well."

With that Riki slowly turn over and spread his legs.

Iason bent over and took Riki into his mouth. 

Sometime later Tamp and Kie was leaving a old worn warehouse. They each was carrying a small box. In the boxes was touch sensor, which would aloud them to feel. Kie was happy to have his sensor. He look at the box and smile. He had the ability to scan a person body . But now he can feel. Now he have to learn about sex.

"Tam, we better get a porno movie. It might be best we watch different movies. There a lot of ways to have sex. We should learn all of it. Right Tam."

Kie look at Tam and wasn't shock to see him frowning. Tam was against it. He believe a human should remain a human an a machine should remain a machine.

"Kie watch where you going!"

Kie had bump into somebody, when his attention was focus on Tam. Kie look down at the man to study his face. But his head was down.

"Forgive me of my mistake. The fault is mine. If you are injury, I will pay for the cost of your medical bill and any pain or suffering I had cause you. I will also kindly pay in full."

Kie offer his hand to the man. This action disgusts Tam. Kie is Iason right hand an he's lowering his self to this human and his friend.  
Tam thought to himself. 

Tam look up in suprise. Friend, he thought to himself. Where this men come from. 

Tam glance at the man, who's dress in all black, with a black hoody covering his face. The man was holding his left arm. As it appear he injury it somehow. 

Kie apparently notice the man arrival to for he stop talking and turn his attention to the man.

Back at Iason castle by the sea. Iason grin, as Riki got frustrate. 

Riki is use to winning in a card game. But this is ridiculous. He lost count already, but it seems like they been playing forever. He hadn't won a hand since they start this game. Each time he lost, Iason get smug. He enjoy seeing him frustrated. Iason smile. Riki grips his cards in his hands.

"Let change the stakes shall we, Riki?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I win, we get to go wherever I want to go. But if you win, we will spend the day together doing what you want to do. But there are restrictions, nothing dangerous. No humiliation will be allowed and no bars. So what do you say?"

"I say fuck no. I don't want spend my day doing something boring."

"So your afraid."

"I didn't say I was."

"So what's the problem?"

"Fuck it, I'm in."

Riki toss his cards, to the center off the table.

"Two 4s."

Riki lean back in his chair and fold his arms. Waiting for Iason to show his hand.

Iason place each card slowly on the table and look at Riki.

"No fucking way. But how. You was winning before now. Now all of a sudden you lose."

"So your not pleased, that you won. Far as I can see a win is a win, right. So you will forfeit, your win?"

"I didn't say I forfeit. It's just."

What game is Iason is playing here? Is there a down side to this? Riki thought to himself.

" You know what. I win. We go wherever I want to."

Iason smile. The card game was just for fun. Until he realize he can use this to his advantage. He knew Riki, wouldn't had voluntarily ask him to join him on his outings. So he manipulate, the card game. It was no big deal. All that matter was, him spending a day with Riki. Doing what Riki like the most.

"So where will go for our outing. But remember the rules. And it have to be your favor place and no bars."

Riki look down. Bars was one of his favorite spot. Its his only favorite spot.

"I don't know."

Iason stop smiling, when he saw Riki had a sad look on his face.

"Don't worry, their plenty of things to do here on this world."

Riki look up at Iason, and start to speak when he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter."

Kie step through the door and look at Iason.

"You have guests, Master."

"I thought I say no guests. I didn't want to be disturb."

"Yes, Master. I do remember your order. But this guests require your attention. Now I scan them for any tracking device and anything harmful. They both check clean. I also have extra security on standby in case anything goes wrong."

"Very well, I will attended to so call guest. Kie also I need for you to find entrainment that Riki would like. Riki will accompany you. It's his choice to go whatever he like."

Iason stood and stand next to Riki. He play with Riki hair before leaving.

Kie open the door for Iason. When Iason exists the room Kie close the door and follow Iason.

"So where did you place our guests."

"The guests room adjacent to the library."

They made their way down the grand staircase and made their way through the corridor. Until they finally reach their destination. Kie open the door and bow his head. Iason study him for a moment before entering.

Iason stop dead in his tracks.

"Raoul, Katze."

Katze lives. Iason thought to himself.

"You seem well, Iason. I on the other hand, have been cleaning up your mess. That you so kindly left behind. No doubt you can tell by looking at my arm."

"You was never meant, to follow my foot step. The only thing you should had inherited was my title and all of my property. What happen?"

"Well I never ask for your job. Also that little abomination causing chaos everywhere he goes."

"Why would Jupiter let him stay alive Iason?"

Iason turn too look at katze.

"Because he's apart of me. He could have a small piece of my brains allowing him to tap into Jupiter main hard drive. That would let him manipulate Jupiter a little. Also to travel in and out as he please since he's apart of Riki to."

The room grew quite. Katze look down as Raoul look out the window. Kie hand a glass a wine to Iason.

Iason took a sip. This wasn't apart off his plans. He knew Raoul was force off the planet. But he had it plan out, Raoul would in his stead. Katze would had been taking care off by Raoul. Then him and Riki would live in peace. But Timp ruin his plans now. 

On the outside of the room. Tam stood beside the door and smile. Iason has a full house now. Why not make it even more full. Iason needs some more guests. He thought to himself.


	29. What Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes its short. But I had another family emergency. My aunt went into surgery last week and I'm helping her to recover. Then include that with my job an nd you have a tired person.

Raoul watch from the window as Iason and Riki enter one of many of Iason luxurious car. He watch as the chauffeur close the door and quicky enter the driver side of the car. He turn his attention to the backseat passenger side again. To see If he can see Iason again, but to no availed the windows are dark. He watch quietly as the car slowly pull away down the brick path. Once the car was out of sight, Raoul look down. 

Sitting by a table, Katze watch Raoul from behind. He slowly turn to the side, and put his right elbow on table and cover his face with his right hand. He has always been in a tight spot. That always put him in a life or death situation. He use to always wonder if the next day would be his last. He had gotten use to that thought. The thought of him being kill at any moment. Him cheating death at every moment made him feel alive. It's bothered him that he thought cheating death was a rush. The more he thought about it the more he realize he was addicted to that feeling. That why he never abandon Iason. He could had run away. But Iason gave him that rush he like so much. Iason probable realize that. That why he still alive.

But now it's different. Iason has made no claim on him. He gave no order. He blatantly ingore Katze. It made him feel like an abandon dog. For the first time in his life. He was actually full with fear. Not with his life. But with the future, he didn't know what happen to him. Now everything has change for him. So the big question is what now?

Raoul turn around and notices Katze. The man is suffering. Surely he's thinking about his furture. Its seems they are thinking the same thing. He can't go back home without Iason. He lost ever thing but he brought money to help start up a business. Not enough to compete with Iason. But his pets, his apartment. He has nothing now. He falling so low in a manner of months.

A few minutes later, the big luxury car travel down the road. Inside Riki grew restless. He turn to Iason and spoke.

"So what now?"

"Raoul and Katze former lives are dead now. They have two make new lives for themselves. But we help them discover theirs news lives."

Iason smile at Riki.

"But now Riki, we going to live are lives. A day out of your choosing."


	30. Are You A Machine Or Are You A Man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never know a person who they really are. Just by looking on the oustside. You must discover their true side by measuring whats hiding deep within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been to long. I going have to knock off some rust. Omg i just look at my work and notice 4 of my daft made up here as chapters. It got worst one of my chapters was never posted it should had been chapter 30 but this is chapter 30 when it was suppose to be chapter 31. I am sorry for the mistake.

It was a cold crisp night. That chill to the bones. People went on with their lives as usual in this cold city. That pretend to be just like Jupiter city that towers of it. But ingores the poor souls that continues to suffer in the slums. In one of Midas night club. The music was loud, high-end alcohol steady flow from the bar. Beautiful women and gorgeous man dance passionately on the dance floor. Dress in their finesse clothes to show of their wealth. Drug dealers around every corner selling illegal drug. In the back room people fucking each other brains out. 

Norris siting silently in the VIP section. Observing his surroundings. His eyes narrow as he watch Luke coming out the orgy room. Luke clothes are ruffled and untidy. His pants was cover in cum. His shirt was matted to him from all the sweating. Plain words he look fucking horrible. He furn his attention to Sid. Who was drooling from the mouth with his eyes roll into the back off his head. Steady twitching from the drug he just took from a needle. He got from the drug dealer. Its been 2 months since they discover Jupiter plan to wipe the human race out the universe. 

"Luke starting to become a sex addict, Sid is becoming addicted to drugs and guy...guy"

Norris frown the thought of Guy and what he becomes almost made him sick. 

The only reason why he stay was to build his money up. So him and his boyfriend had enough money to leave this madness behind them. He got his boyfriend a job at a high end dealship selling hover cars and hover bikes. Its good money he makes. But other employees treat him badly. But he's willing to put up with their cruel words, and the violence. But its worth it time they combine their money. 

Norris lean his head back and stare at the ceiling. They was a complete worry look on his face. 

When he help Guy and Timp bring Jupiter down. His plan is to flee before Jupiter death. But if Guy and Timp were to succeed in their goal what does this mean for the universe will they be just as cruel as Jupiter. Better or wrost then Jupiter. Will Guy become even more mad with power. Will he change for the worst. Will he continued follow Timp around like a dog. Where Guy pride where his honor as a mongrel.

Norris lean forward and his eyes rested on the image of himself reflected in the mirror. His eyes grow wide at his image. He was wearing light grey dress pants. With a pink shirt with the top buttons loose and a grey vest. His hair was slick back.

Norris begins to rock back and forth. Eyess turning red with hate. He hate himself for what he become. He hated the murder he become. There was a price to pay for the credits Guy giving him. That high of price require him to kill. Man women, children, the elderly the sick and weakl was among the hit list. That Timp and Guy had made out. People and their family who's loyal to Iason Mink and Jupiter. People who will be a problem after their hostile take over and he's helping them active their goal. He's not making this world a better place. He' help making it into a much cruel world.

With that thought, Norris threw his wine glass to the floor. Catching Luke attention.

"Hey man, I think you had to much to drink. Or your partner hadn't been fucking you right."

Norris push Luke off him after he sat there beside him and lean on him.

"Oh shit I'm right, you hadn't been getting it man. Look I know what can help you. Just take a walk up stairs and boom you be fucking left to right. Or you can go to Guy. He hook you up with some high quality pets. I talking about Academy pets. I fuck 10 a while ago man. Guy got you back."

Norris was looking forward and turn his head to Luke. 

"You need to wake your friend up. Before he died of a drug overdose." 

Luke turn to Sid and hit his leg a couple of time.

"Wake the fuck up Sid. Wake up asshole"

Sid very slowly move his head and slowly look up. He licks his lips before speaking.

"Mmm...wha...fuc...man...hm...wwwwhatsss uuup mannn."

"Wake up Sid, we about to get paid!!! Thats whats up man."

Luke continue to smile as Sid wipes the drool from his face. Norris took in Sid appearance and just turn his head. Their were no words to describe Sid appearance accept shame. That the word that fit Luke and Sid the most.

They didn't see the bigger picture. But Riki was the first to see it. Kirie was the second then Guy. Now he saw it. But these two idiots didn't see it. Thats why they left them. Because they didn't belong in their new world. Riki and Kirie left them. Guy was going to do the same thing to them.

Norris stood up and turn to them.

"Guy waiting for us."

Norris walk off leaving Luke to wrestle with a very high Sid.

Later that night , all three walk to the black market back entrance. When they walk in. They were told to go to the lab. After walk through a never ending corridors. They made thier way into the lab and was greeted by a horrible sight.

Norris watch in horror as Guy back was split open. With wires hanging from his spine. Norris was speechless. His legs lock into place at this grotesque sight.

Guy turn his head and took the cigarette out his mouth and smile. He put the cigarette back in his mouth and took another puff. He point at the counter with three parcels with a envelope on top of each sitting neating in order.

"300,000 credits for each of you, unmarked and untraceable. Your new hit list is on top of your money. This time 1 million credits a piece."

Luke and Sid bolted for the credits. Guy turn to Norris and smile. Norris stood there in shock at what his friend become.

"Luke i think you should give Norris his money while you up there. Looks like he about to piss himself."

Guy continued to stare at Norris with interest. Luke walk over and shove the credits in Norris chest to wake him up.

"Next time I go hit the clubs with y'all. I would have come tonight with y'all. But I had an upgrade i badly need."

"No you alright Guy. I get it. See you tomorrow man."

Luke turn and bump into Norris on purpose. The bump cause Norris to turn around. Which give his legs the strength to walk out.

"Tomorrow Norris"

Guy yell out before Norris left out. Norris turn and spoke.

"Tomorrow"

Norris turn around and left out. Guy smile wickly at the now close door.

When they finally drove away. Norris got his courage back and spoke.

"What the fuck is wrong with y'all."

Norris turn to Sid who was fast alseep and shook his head and turn to Luke who was driving.

"Y'all didn't see what i just saw in there. Y'all didnt see our friend wire up like a dam machine. If Riki was here. He would go fucking nuts man if he saw Guy like that."

"Well Riki aint here. He abandoned us. A least Guy looking out for us then that fucking sellout."

"Sellout, sellout really. What Guy doing huh. Tell me what Guy doing man! Because what I saw just now is not normal. Humans don't do that man normal humans don't do that. He's planing something and its not good. He's getting worse Luke. You know its true. Thats not the same Guy from two years ago."

"Look calm down Norris. He probably going this to stop Jupiter. Thats what it is man. Don't worry about it alright. He be fine you see."

"He not fine Luke. He not. He changing for the worse. He's loosen his soul, his humanity. All because he can't have Riki"

Norris shook his head.

"Pull over man. I walk from here"

"What its still dark out man. We got plenty of time to party. Come look i know this women whose will nasty in bed. She do a little of this an a little of that."

"No"

"Come on Norris."

"I say No!!!! Let me the fuck out"

"Okay, okay."

Luke pull over and Norris got out quickly.

"You two fucking idiots will wake the fuck up and when y'all do. Guy will be pissing on y'all graves."

Norris slam the door. Which woke Sid up.

Luke watch as his friend walk away into the night.

Norris finally made it home and gently sat on the bed where his Boyfriend slept quietly. He started to cry uncontrollably. Which woke his partner up.

"We have to go we have to leave now."

Norris shut his eyes as his boyfriend holds him tightly.

"I going to still be me. I not changing like them. I going to still be human. I going to keep my humanity. I never changing for nobody."


	31. The Ending To An Old Life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God where have I been. Oh yeah I let this story grow to big. I didn't know how to make a series. This story was going to be in 2 separate parts. But I didn't learn how to make one until a couple of weeks ago. So this will be the last chapter. Then I start it up again probably next month. I know how I want this story to go. I plan it out. I don't have writer block. It just got to big for me, to keep track. Ok yes this chapter is short. Yes I end it quick. But next series will be better

Timp Po smile as he oberseve his new empire. He adjusted his stance and stare at Guy. Who was now half human half cyborg. He let a out a soft whistle as he stare at him. It he couldn't understand Guy. Guy have rebuke machine at nothing but evil heartless soulless things. Yet he continue to infuse himself with metal and wires. It baffles him.

He have to keep a close eye on Guy. It seems he might be mentally unstable. Now all he have to do is catch the two blondies and his future is secure. He look at the slums and smile.

At the same time. Iason was now fleeing his vacation home. The situation bother him. But it couldn't be help.

Iason knew they couldn't stay there a day longer. Katze and Raoul arrival could cause problems for them down the road later on. They could have left a trail that could leave back to them. That was a chance he was not going to take. He earn his and Riki freedom and no one was going to take that from him.

Jupiter and this new elite are a threat. So was Riki old pairing partner. Things had change now. His plans are now faulty, they now have holes and cracks in them. He have to regroup now. But he can not do it from there. He look out the mirror of the shuttle as Riki sleep beside him in their bed. No doubt Katze and Raoul have already retire for the night. Which was fine with him. He already started to calculate each scenario. For the first time in his life. He was actually scare of the future. This was an unseen event that he have no control over. He sigh as the shuttle was still hyper space. They were now travelling to their new home. The frontier.

**Author's Note:**

> Its short for this chapter


End file.
